


Promises of the Grey

by celestia193, SilverKitsune2017



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Naruto
Genre: Darkspawn, Drama & Romance, F/M, Grey Wardens, Mages, The Calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia193/pseuds/celestia193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: When the heavens tear asunder, raining demons and fire upon Thedas, all hear the call to arms. A group of Wardens answer that call. Between a mage and a warden are two promises. A promise of life together, and a promise to return home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Alright, this is in response to a request that we got for someone's birthday. He wanted us to do a crossover starring his favorite pairing, and so, we bring to you a Naruto x Dragon Age crossover. By the way, I have beaten all three games released thus far (and yes, I count Awakening as PART of Origins), and so, a lot of the content here will be based on the extensive and complex Dragon Age lore, with which I am very...intimately...familiar. What characters we bring over from Naruto is still negotiable, but thus far, we've limited the scope to the characters presented in this chapter (though we will leave the possibility open for adding more in future chapters). Enjoy, and then go out and kill some darkspawn for me.

He loved his kingdom, he really did. But sometimes, Sasuke cursed how much snow there was to be found in the Frostback Mountains, the border between Ferelden and Orlais. The sticky white stuff stuck to his boots and froze his toes. He didn’t want to be here. He’d rather return to the fortress at Amaranthine by the sea, and await the return of their commander.

Instead, here he was hiking through the mountains to a fortress in the middle of nowhere. The freezing cold scales of armor click together over the blue cloth and tanned leather of his uniform. His sword-staff carves a trail in the drifts behind him, disappearing instants later as the wind sweeps away most of the traces of their passing.

The Mabari by his side barks loudly and jumps playfully around in the fresh drifts piling up around them. “Calm down, Aoda.” Honestly, his war hound was more excited about snow than he was. Not that that was a particularly difficult feat to manage. “Itachi, can’t I just burn a path to the front gates?” It’s not like accidentally causing an avalanche here would bury a town or something.

Itachi smiles fondly at his foolish little brother and his endearing canine companion. When neither were in the midst of battle, it was hard to imagine they were actually fearsome warriors. Though they were, but Aoda was such a playful and lovable creature most of the time. Sasuke was…Sasuke. Itachi wouldn't trade him for the world.

"You probably could, but I would rather you conserve your magic. One never knows when a darkspawn might attack." That and it would only attract more attention to them. Their former pedigree meant little amongst the other Grey Wardens, but that wasn't necessarily the case where they were going. That, combined with their magic and occupation, was bound to attract attraction.

Which could be both used to their advantage and work against them. It all depended on the circumstance. As the elder of the two, Itachi knew that it fell to him to decide such things. It no longer mattered that Sasuke had grown from an adorable child into a fearsome warrior, Itachi would always see him as his precious baby brother who needed to be protected. Battles were one thing, but politics were another thing altogether.

“What sort of fucking darkspawn would hang out here!?” Sasuke curses as the snow around him starts to melt a little with his flash of temper. “We’re nowhere near the wilds or the Storm Coast. And the Deep Roads are three miles below us.”

"I can’t believe it. It is truly a wonder how you fear no darkspawn, but a little snow sends you into such a sulking fit." Itachi chuckles as he pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. "Patience, Brother. We're almost there."

A little snow? A LITTLE snow!? Sasuke huffs irritably and stomps his foot down, melting all of the snow in a ten foot circle around him as he storms up the side of yet another small peak. “We’ve been walking through this shit for almost two weeks. Shouldn’t we be there by-” His voice fails him as he looks over the ridge and across the thinning sheets of snow at the massive stone structure built into the side of the next peak.

"Well, it seems that Andraste has heard your complaints and decided to take pity on my ears." Itachi smiles as he stares in wonder at the magnificent castle. It was like something straight out of a dream. "Because here we are. I must confess that I look forward to a warm fire and some wine."

Sasuke glares at his elder brother and shifts his cloak about his shoulders as he takes his staff from his back. “I suppose that we aren’t risking being attacked by darkspawn now.” He drives the end of his staff into the ground, radiating heat across the field before them and melting the snow to reveal the stubborn grass beneath.

"My dear brother has anyone ever told you that you have a habit of being over-dramatic?" Itachi laughs and shakes his head as they continue on their journey. "Though I'm certain one day when you take a lover, they'll appreciate all that extra energy you have."

Dark eyes roll and Sasuke shakes his head, marching forward towards the castle. “I don’t see you taking a lover these days, Itachi.” Not since their Joining two years ago.

"That’s because I've been too busy looking after you. And no one has really caught my eye in any case." Itachi shrugs as if that settled the matter.

“Right…” Sure, wardens looked after each other, but Sasuke was pretty sure that Itachi’s vows didn’t include celibacy in favor of looking after his perfectly capable little brother.

The banners of the Inquisition wave in the warming breezes coming from the valleys to the east. The towers lining the castle walls rise high into the sky, easily sixty feet. And the long drawbridge waits lowered, welcoming soldiers home and travelers to stay within its walls.

Sasuke steps onto the bridge, in awe of the ancient walls and the lavishly attired, well-equipped rangers who patrolled the battlements. “It’s hard to believe that only a few months ago, this place was abandoned.”

"It is." Itachi nods as he gazes around in wonder. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find a fireplace in such a grand castle. Come, Sasuke. Let's get you away from the evil snow demon." Itachi smirks as they cross the bridge together.

The though makes Sasuke shiver. The last thing he needed was to be found by a despair demon. He’d heard of a couple of unfortunate wardens getting on the wrong side of one of those and ending up frozen solid by their magic. “You say that like it’s NOT something to be worried about.” Darkspawn were one thing, Sasuke could kill those. Demons were a whole other game that he didn’t want to touch. Especially not after what happened to their comrades at Adamant. Sasuke practiced a lot of magic, but he drew the line strictly at blood magic.

Up on the battlements, two of the rangers take notice and pull horns from their belts, sounding the call to signal the approach of the travelers. And at the end of the bridge, the gate begins to rise for the handful of wardens at their door.

"It was a jest, Sasuke and you accuse me of being the one in need of merriment." Itachi shakes his head and makes the final step past the gates and into the lower courtyard of the mighty and ancient fortress.

A man with golden hair and dark reddish-brown furs fluffed about his collar meets them down in the courtyard, his expression stern but welcoming. “You must be the wardens from Amaranthine. King Alistair sent a raven ahead, telling us to expect you. I am Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition’s forces.” He eyes the staffs carried by most of the group with a wary gaze. “Do you come from Circles?”

Sasuke bristles at the thought of going to those terrible places. He had heard what sorts of things happened there, and he was thoroughly glad that Itachi and his cousins had hid their magic, and helped him hide his magic as well, until they joined the Grey Wardens. “No, we don’t.”

One of the other wardens lowers his hood, smiling amiably and placing a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder to silence him. Shisui wanted to avoid having his little cousin run his mouth, if at all possible. “What my cousin means is that we hail from the Bannorn, where it’s easy to overlook a few careful mages. No rules regarding the limited conscription from the circles have been broken.”

"Yes, we are now and forever more Grey Wardens." Itachi smiles at Cullen. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander. I am Itachi Uchiha, this is my brother Sasuke and our cousin Shisui."

“And it is our pleasure to welcome you to Skyhold.” The commander chuckles nervously. “Unfortunately…our Inquisitor isn’t here at present to give you a personal welcome. Inquisitor Trevelyan insists on handling a number of matters personally and often disappears across the Dales with a select number of her companions.”

"That's quite alright. I'm sure that we'll meet her in due course and the fact you're welcoming us into your home speaks more than well enough of your hospitality." Itachi smiles at them as he pets Aoda.

Shisui nods as he smiles fondly at the sight of Itachi petting their very friendly war hound. "I'm inclined to agree with my cousin. You've shown us nothing but kindness. Meeting the Inquisitor can wait until she returns from her adventuring."

“Yes, quite.” Cullen glances across the courtyard at a group of young mages and kitchen girls giggling and pointing at the newly arrived group. “And…I apologize if our people stare. We’ve been getting new recruits from all over, but it’s not often that a group of wardens walks through our gate.”

Sasuke glances at the giggling women trying not so subtly to get a peek at him. His gaze rakes over each of them critically, but it only serves to increase their giggling.

Cullen groans as the girls simply grow even more determined to giggle away their location to the enemy. “You would think they would grow more used to wardens after we wrestled the last group away from a Venatori binding their mages to demons with blood magic.”

"We've heard of that unfortunate event and it's understandable why our presence would attract attention." Itachi sighs sympathetically.

"It was absolutely horrific." Shisui frowns at the mere memory of hearing about the tragic fate of those wardens. "Let us pray that such a fate never befalls anyone else." Particularly, his family. It could have just have easily been Sasuke in such a desperate position. He was so bold and always looking for solutions. And then there was Itachi, whose brilliance was of a more cautious nature.

It was all just as well though. Nature was all about balance. Itachi was the luminous moon, Sasuke the blazing Sun, and Shisui the stars that watched the two and made certain they didn't strange each other whenever they quarreled as siblings did.

Itachi rises once more with Aoda by his side, the faithful companion that he and Sasuke had grown up with in their family’s home. "Unless you have need of us, I believe it would be best for our company to retire for the evening. I presume that if you received the raven, you know why we're here."

“Yes, the king wrote you quite the glowing recommendation regarding your skills.” Cullen turns and leads them through the lower courtyard towards one of the towers, bedecked in the colors silver and blue, with a sigil of a griffon emblazoned on a banner. “We look forward to any and all aid you can provide us with. I’ve been told that a number of you are tacticians, in addition to experienced warriors.”

"That's flattering, but also accurate." Itachi smiles at him. "Are there pressing concerns or shall we be shown to our quarters?"

Cullen gestures towards the banners and his gaze rakes up the side of the tower. “This is where we’ve housed the Grey Wardens. We’ve set space aside for you on the fifth floor, with access to the battlements and the roof. Or…” He glances at the newly arrived wardens. “If you would rather be settled in with the mages, that could also be arranged. We’re just a little tight for space, what with all of the new recruits arriving.” At this rate, he would have to put in an order for new accommodations to be built.

"There is no need to trouble yourselves further on our account. That will be more than suitable." The last thing that the Commander needed was to indulge whims such as that. Besides, they had all certainly been in far worse conditions.

“Good.” Cullen tries not to breathe a sigh of relief. “The library can be found on the second floor of the main citadel, through the door to the right. The aviary above that. The war room and garden are opposite them through the throne room. And in the far right corner past the Inquisitor’s seat is Skyhold’s forge. If you require the quartermaster, he can be found on the first floor of the north-east tower, right behind the…” Cullen shakes his head wearily. “Right behind the tavern. If you require anything for…pleasurable drinking, follow the sounds of a very loud and extremely drunk Qunari.”

"Thank you. I think that should make navigating this place easier and that last pieces bit it most excellent advice." He couldn't help but chuckle.

Sasuke smirks at his elder brother. “You did say that you’d like to have some wine when we arrived. I’m sure that you still have a little ale in your pack to mix it with.”

"True, I do." Itachi smiles at that thought. They could finally have some rest. "Let's go and see what Skyhold has to offer. Surely, we'll have a grand time."

“Probably.” Sasuke starts a little as an alarming crash sounds over near the quartermaster’s quarters. Then a booming voice echoes unintelligibly across the courtyard, yelling something about…Chasind sack mead? “…Well, that explains where the tavern is.”

* * *

 

“So, then I flipped the rune upside down and attached it to the staff to try and get it to charge the energy more efficiently out both ends. But my calibration was just a little bit off, and if I had more lyrium, then maybe I could have…” Dagna the redheaded dwarf swings her feet back and forth as she sits unashamedly on the table. She rests her arms in the healer’s grasp as she waxes on about her latest experiments. “Hey, do you think that if I pounded the lyrium down into a denser form, it might solve the charging problem I’ve been having and make the runes stronger?”

"I'm not sure, but you should probably give yourself a rest." Hinata smiles fondly at the other woman, though a bit exasperated.

“Well, I could, but then there’d be no one to run all of the experiments while I’m sleeping.” Dagna’s eyes widen. “Oh, unless I can find a way to make one of Caridin’s golems. But…first I’d have to get around the whole soul-binding bit. Can’t be going sacrificing dwarves to make golems anymore. But if I could impart of bit of my consciousness to an artificial body…” Now those were interesting implications to think about.

"No. No. You definitely don't want to experiment with your consciousness on that level." Hinata stares at the dwarf in absolute horror. "You could go insane." If the other woman wasn't already there and there were days when Hinata found that highly debatable. The dwarf was so sweet natured, but mad as a hatter.

“Oh…but it would be so interesting to try…” Dagna pouts a little. Maybe another day, then. “So, is my arm better now? It sure feels better. You’re incredible!”

"I'm glad you feel better, but promise me that you will not experiment with your consciousness." Hinata couldn't have that guilt on her conscience.

“Fine…I promise.” Hm…maybe she could ask Solas about that whole walking in the fade in his dreams thing. If she could adapt that and make it usable for a dwarf…

"What am I going to do with you?" Hinata laughs. "Forever trying to invent things that might get you killed."

“But that’s half the fun! Life’s no fun if it’s safe!” Dagna grins widely and hops down off the table. “See you later, Hina.”

"Alright, Dagna." Hinata shakes her head as she looks up towards the ceiling, silently hoping that Andraste and the Maker would have mercy on the inquisitive dwarf who had no regard for her own safety.

“Oops, sorry!” The excitable dwarf nearly knocks down a visitor an armor ascending the stairs. “Be careful not to trip over a dwarf!”

“Right…” The dark-haired visitor blinks as the dwarf disappears down the huge spiral staircase and out of sight.

"I know. I had the same reaction when I met her." Hinata half stifles a giggle at the stranger's bewildered expression. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. How may I help you, Guest of Skyhold?"

“Guest?” Sasuke frowns slightly, then looks down at the cloak he’d forgotten to remove after using it to shield himself from the many happily spilled drops of ale that had flown about in that tavern. Right. “I’m newly arrived and I was looking for the library.” He gestures about to the books. “The commander told me I’d find it here.”

"We actually have two libraries, but he told you truly." Hinata nods at him. "Was there something in particular that you were looking for?"

“Not…in particular. Just…battle tactics, that sort of thing.” Sasuke wasn’t used to divulging information quite so freely about his interests in elemental magic unless it involved someone being on the wrong end of his staff. And particularly not when someone was treating him as if he were almost…ordinary.

"Oh well, I think you'll find what you're looking for on the top and second shelf, over here." She walks over to an aisle of books.

Sasuke glances up to eye level and pulls a book down, opening it and flipping idly through the pages. It was…a decent book, he supposed, but not at all what he was hoping for. “…What sorts of other books on battle tactics are there here?”

"I like to think that we have one of the most extensive collections around. You should be able to find whatever you're looking for." She nods at him as if it was a statement of fact and not a wish.

“Hn.” Perhaps he could, after all, he did have time to kill, it seemed. No darkspawn attacks reported to them just yet, no missions for now while they settled in.

Sasuke glances sideways at her, the robe she wore sticking as as rather elaborate compared to most others he had seen. He recalled only one instance where he’d seen a robe that…particular before. “You’re with the College of Magi?”

"Yes, I am." She grins at him, knowing he was bound to be shocked by her title. "I was a First Enchanter and often attended the College of Magi."

Now that gives Sasuke pause. She looked even younger than he did, and barely of age. That sort of rank generally took many years to obtain, from what he understood of the circles. “I see, you must be quite skilled. Especially to have learned anything in the prison of yours.”

"I suspect you meant that as a compliment. Compared to most circles, my people were treated relatively well." She looks away from him. "I'm aware that most aren't as fortunate."

“No, they’re not.” And it was only through the cunning and luck that Sasuke, Itachi, and their cousins weren’t taken years ago. They would have died in that tower during the last Blight when the templars tried to purge all the mages there. Sasuke knew as much, he saw four urns of ashes return to families in the Bannorn. But…he supposed that it wasn’t fair to hold any of that against Hinata. She seemed a decent enough sort at a glance. “How did you end up here with the Inquisition?”

"I knew they'd need healers for their work and I was right. I wanted to see the world and help people with my gifts instead of being locked away in an ivory tower and here I am." She looks at her feet. She must sound terribly naive.

“…” that…was something that Sasuke understood better than being comfortable locked in said tower. “You wanted to do things with your gifts instead of wasting them.” That was one of the reasons why he became a warden. Other than his burning need to destroy the darkness that had claimed so many of the people he loved.

She nods at him. "Yes, exactly." It was amazing he didn't laugh at her answer like so many others would have.

Sasuke snaps the book closed and places it back on the shelf. “Why? Wouldn’t you have been more comfortable in your ivory tower, rather than this close to the battlefields?”

"In a sense yes, but my conscience wouldn't have been." She bites her lower lip, feeling as though Sasuke was seeing into her very soul.

Yes…the conscience was a great ally to have, but a terrible foe to provoke. “Is it everything that you hoped for? Is it what you thought you would have to fight when you were growing up? A tear in the sky to mend, with demons and darkspawn pouring out of every seam?” And those red, glowing templars that seemed to attack indiscriminately, if the small groups they’d come across while crossing the Hinterlands were any indication.

"I never imagined anything like this. I've known about the Blight, but I never thought it'd come from the sky itself." She pauses, not sure how to describe it. "It's not easy work, but it is important work and if we don't do it, who will? The ivory tower would protect some for a time, but even it would fall eventually."

“Yes, you’re right.” Even those ivory towers would fall. Sasuke turns to face her, his onyx eyes searching, gazing, watching… “you have your part to play, and I imagine that it’s…very different from mine. You’re here to help, to heal.” He most certainly was not here to play healer.

"What do you believe your part in all this is?" She watches him curiously.

“Standing with my brother and cousins against the darkness.” Throwing fireballs, killing darkspawn, just as he’d done ever since his Joining. Not that it scared Sasuke anymore. The child who had once been scared by the darkspawn was long gone now.

"Are you a Grey Warden?" Hinata blinks. She wasn't sure why the thought hadn't occurred to her before.

Sasuke pauses, uncomfortable under this woman’s pure gaze. Nonetheless, he shifts his cloak aside to bare his armor to her. “I am. I lived through the Fifth Blight and saw the death it brought. And now there’s a darkspawn magister wreaking havoc across Thedas.” The math was easy.

"Well, not everyone's role can be supportive. I'm glad that we have wardens such as yourself to help us deal with this menace." She smiles at him.

Despite himself, Sasuke smirks slightly. “Just point me towards darkspawn and they’ll be eating fire.” It was what he was best at, after all. Nothing better for handling a young man’s temper. Then he winces slightly, flinching as an unearthly song with a haunting melody plays itself for only his ears to hear. A reminder of the danger of the current threat.

"I'm glad to hear that." She giggles. "Because we're definitely in need of such skills."

A smile works its way back onto Sasuke’s face, almost imperceptible, but present nonetheless. He usually found giggling irritating but…her laughter was better than hearing that terrifyingly demanding song. “I suppose now I know who to see if I need a healer.”

She nods at that, happy that Sasuke seemed to have lightened up. "Yes, you do."

Sasuke glances out the window, noting the setting sun. It was about time that he go and make sure that Shisui hadn’t trapped Itachi for too many drinks in the tavern. Or worse, that Itachi was actively participating. Too much time on the road could impair even his big brother’s judgment. “Thank you for your time.” He places his hand to his chest and bows slightly in a gesture of respect. “It’s late, and I’ve had a long journey.” And maybe tonight, he might sleep without the nightmares. Maybe.

"Of course. Sleep well." She smiles at him, performing the same gesture. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

“Hn.” Sasuke snorts at the blatantly Orlesian attempt at manners. “And don’t bow like that. It’s a warden thing.” He shakes his head and disappears down the stairs with only the sound of the softest tinkling of his armor.

"Wardens are strange creatures, but he does have a nice backside." Hinata laughs softly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Well, this story is turning out to be getting a bit more attention than I'd expected. Great! We're introducing a few new characters this chapter, and we'll continue to introduce them as appropriate, and hopefully without overwhelming anybody. For players of the game, you should have fond memories of these character. For those meeting them for the first time, I hope that you like them.

Sasuke hated waiting. Yes, he understood the necessity of it after his brother had drilled the lesson into his head enough times, but it was still something he hated. He despised sitting on his thumbs and waiting for the threat to come to them. He wanted to take the fight out there, anywhere, somewhere he could control the battle and unleash all of the destructive might that he possessed.

Sitting around in a tower with a bunch of wardens despairing over the shame of their actions, over the deaths of their comrades, who they themselves had put to the sword under the influence of a Venatori was just…too much for Sasuke to take. Yes, being part of the Grey Wardens involved pain and loss and sacrifice, but not like that, never like that…blood magic was just…wrong. He’d seen the demons. He’d seen what death they could bring.

But thinking about it still didn’t relieve even a hint of his utter boredom. “Itachi, I thought that we came here to help organize a defense against the darkspawn, their darkspawn magister, and the thing flying around attacking fortresses that looks like an archdemon, but supposedly isn’t. Why did we walk through two weeks of snow just to get here and do…nothing?”

"It's precisely because we walked for two weeks that we're resting. Neither of us will be any good to the cause, if we collapse from exhaustion." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. "Though I suppose a bit of light training won't hurt, if only to stop you from sulking."

Sasuke shoots his elder brother an irritated glare. Sure, the commander had tried to teach him patience, but it wasn’t a lesson that he’d learned all that well. “If you even think about suggesting target practice…” The only way that would be any fun would be if he did it from the roof of the citadel. And that would likely frighten the entire castle.

Itachi smiles at the other warden. "I'm glad to see that your fondness for target practice has not wavered, but I thought that it might be best to test our skill with our weapons against each other in a light spar." He gestures for Sasuke to follow him. "This should go without saying, but that means no hits below the belt and lethal style strikes. This will just keep our basic skills sharp and hopefully keep your mind occupied. Oh and Sasuke, I find myself rather curious. Why do you smell of lilacs and lavender?"

“Lilacs and lavender?” Sasuke takes up his sword-staff and follows his brother down from their quarters and towards the middle courtyard. Still, he frowns slightly at the observation. “Has your nose gone off?”

Aoda sniffs at Sasuke’s clothes and barks agreeably. He then rubs Sasuke's knee with his massive head as his tail wags.

"No, I don't think so." Itachi chuckles as he shakes his head. "Did you really indulge in a bath that quickly?"

Not yet he hadn’t, and it had been a long time since Sasuke had last lived in enough comfort that he could simply take a bath whenever it pleased him. Which Sasuke took to mean that he must have picked up the scent elsewhere. He sniffs the air, finding the hints of flowery scents there, faint, but still present, and clinging to him like dew drops. “Hn.” Where could he have…? Wait. “…From the mage in the library…?”

"Ah well, good. I'm glad to see that you're already making friends in Skyhold." Itachi chuckles with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Sasuke’s eyes narrow as they approach a large sparring ring. “I did have to ask someone where the books on battle tactics were.” It turned out that they weren’t the type of books he was looking for. But he still didn’t like the way Itachi said that. “And I’m sure that you made plenty of friends of your own in the tavern last night.”

"No one that smells nearly as good as your little mage, I'm afraid." Itachi couldn't resist teasing his younger brother. It was the greatest amusement in his life as a Warden.

Honestly, Sasuke was not pleased by what his brother was implying. “Do you really think that if she was MY little mage, that I would have returned last night?” He reaches for the staff upon his back, sliding it from the leather fastenings on the belts that looped his chest.

"Oh I suppose that's a fair point. It would be rather unbecoming of a Warden to leave their lover quite so soon after getting to know one another." Itachi tilts his head as if considering it. "Besides, you're a gentleman even if you have almost no patience. I expect you'd probably at least court her somewhat first. Women do tend to like flowers and jewelry. That sort of thing."

“Yes, and you say this with your unholy fixation on whomever I may or may not accompany to bed.” Sasuke stamps his staff once against the ground, before whipping the bladed end of it up towards his brother’s neck.

"I don't believe it's so unholy to want my little brother to find love." Itachi doesn't flinch in the least at the blade being placed so aggressively towards his neck. "Besides, life can be short. I may as well find some amusement out of it while I'm here."

Yes, life could be very short, especially for a Grey Warden. Sasuke knew that as well as Itachi did. “Oh for Andraste’s sake…are we here to spar or to indulge your stupid fixation?”

"Very well, we'll just ignore your newfound appreciation for all things floral and purple in nature." Itachi unsheathes his own weapon. "I'll do my best not to rough you up too much."

Sasuke takes five steps back and spins his staff around, readjusting his hold on the firm, moulded leather of the hand grips. Then he lashes out, thrusting forward with the rounded metal head.

Itachi uses his own staff to block and parry the strike. "You're strong and you're fast, but you still lack patience." That had always been his greatest weakness. "I would say that you should observe your opponent first, but you know me. Use what you know about me to your advantage." He sends his staff swinging at Sasuke at an elegant angle, one that his little brother would know well.

The bladed end of Sasuke’s staff whirls around, catching his brother’s at an angle as he smirks. “Are we really going to play this game again, Itachi?” It was a dance whose steps Sasuke knew well, and they came to him as naturally as breathing. He sweeps Itachi’s staff safely away from where it could be used to trip him up. And he uses the momentum of the strike to twist sideways and bring the head of his staff back down towards Itachi’s shoulder.

Itachi manages to dodge, but this time he supplements the dodge with a powerful kick and while Sasuke was occupied, Itachi retrieves his staff. "Just because you know your opponent well, doesn't mean that they'll never surprise you. You need to be ready for anything."

The kick clips Sasuke’s side as he avoids the brunt of the blow with a well timed turn, and he allows his body to roll with the force of the kick, reducing the impact. “Yes, I know.” Itachi had taught him that lesson many times. He steps forward, closing the distance as he swings and thrusts the staff, first with the bladed end, then the blunted head. Each movement is quick and clean and fluid, despite his brother’s insistence on dodging rather than meeting him head to head and blow for blow.

"Good." He decides to change tactics and slams his own staff into Sasuke's.

The shock of the two staffs colliding races through Sasuke’s fingers, but his heart races a little faster and he smirks as he pushes back against his brother’s new assault. He had only rare illusions of truly defeating Itachi, but the rush of adrenaline when the two of them sparred was enough, for now.

Itachi alternates between quick slashes designed to shock and harsh blows. Never in the same pattern. If there was a pattern, Sasuke was smart enough to discern such things. Unpredictability was always his greatest asset against his brother in these sorts of ventures.

Onlookers gather around the sparring ring as the two Grey Warden mages exchange physical blows with a strength few mortal men could accomplish. The unnatural strength of the wardens was renowned, with few able to challenge their might in battle.

Hinata was like anyone else really. When she hears a bunch of giggling going on, well of course curiosity got the better of her. She had to figure out what was amusing the people of Skyhold so much and well, when she finally sees what it was the bluenette was far from disappointed. It was a rare sight indeed to watch two wardens face off each other, even if it did appear to be a 'friendly spar' by their standards.

The harsh slap of magically reinforced wood and the ring of metal echoes across the courtyard, and the exotic dance of the Ferelden wardens didn’t go unnoticed in the least. Nor did the healer’s interest in them. “Interested in the Wardens now are you, Shimmers?” The voice chuckles deeply from just above her on the stairs. “Or are you just looking to pick up staff-handling tricks?”

Hinata could feel her face now burning a brilliant shade of crimson. "V-Varric! You make it all sound so deviant in nature." She couldn't be angry with him though. The dwarf just loved to jest.

“Deviant in nature? You wound me.” Varric places a hand to his heart. “I would never insinuate such a thing in front of you. Wouldn’t want you fainting out here in front of a crowd.” He chuckles and winks at her. “It might cause a scene.”

"You're a lovable horror sometimes." Hinata shakes her head and half stifles a giggle. "You know that, right?"

“Only at Orlesian dinner parties.” And Varric was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to be seeing any of those again for a while. “You should have seen the mess we made of the Winter Palace.”

"Oh I'm well aware." Hinata gives him a friendly wink as she watches the Wardens spar. "People still spoke of that incident quite often while I was in Orlais."

“And then you arrived less than a month later in the ass end of nowhere to look after a bunch of idiots on a crusade.” He should probably use that in one of his novels at some point. “I hope you’ve enjoyed the view at least, and the company.”

"Well, you're here and the Wardens are unexpectedly nice to look at as well." Hinata probably shouldn't have said that. The dwarf would never let her hear the end of it now. Curse her Orlesian upbringing really. "I know it's stereotypical, but I always imagined them to be more...somber?" That and older. At least two or three of their company were definitely catching the eye of more than one member of Skyhold.

“The Wardens are definitely a bag of mixed nuts, I’ll give you that much. You should have met Junior, biggest bag of angst I’ve ever met. And then there was Stroud. He didn’t have much of a sense of humor, but he was a good guy.” Varric sighs. “And if you want somber, there’s a whole tower full of those Orlesian wardens. I think they just like following orders too much.”

She smiles at him and nods as the fight continues on. "You're right. People are people no matter the occupation. Of course, it's a mixed bag." They were both so swift, she could barely track them with her naked eye.

Varric smirks at the way her eyes keep flickering back to the fight. “Doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate it when you get delivered a bunch of handsome wardens right to your doorstep. You’ll probably be seeing them whenever they come back after getting thrown at the darkspawn.”

"Like most Orlesians, I admire beauty when I see it." That included the masculine kind as well as the artistic kind. "It's nothing more than that." He had caught her looking, there was no point in denying such things.

Right, and Varric was King of the Nugs. “Alright, Shimmers, but you do know that you actually have to talk to one of them if you want to do more than just admire the view.”

The taller of the two slams his staff against the younger’s as Hinata winces a bit. Luckily, the warden she’d met in the library was just as skillful at evasion as the older one. "Yes, I'm aware and I have spoken to one of them. I just don't think it's wise to distract them from their mission and I doubt they have much interest in a Circle mage in any case."

Warden mages were not bound by the same laws as most mages. They gave up many things for their 'freedom' of the tyrannical control the Chantry held over most mages, but it still counted. For one reason or another Grey Wardens gave up nearly everything in order to fight darkspawn. Their reasons varied, but her world was one that couldn't be more different from his. Admiring the view was really all that was practical to do. Besides, she was hardly the only one doing it. It was harmless.

“Maybe, but-” Varric’s eyes widen and he hops up in a hurry. “And that’s my cue to leave.” He darts up the stairs and into the citadel, disappearing before a pair of dark grey eyes begin searching the crowd.

In the middle of the courtyard, Sasuke breathes steadily as he rotates and thrusts forward his staff, blocking and parrying a fluffy of blows. The ground felt hard and cold beneath his feet as he danced perilously with his brother, his eyes searching for any sign of weakness as he moves to sweep Itachi’s feet out from under him.

“And just what is going on here?” A disapproving voice and equally stern face emerge from the crowd bearing weather-beaten features framed by a wreath of dark hair. “I thought that Commander Cullen and I had made it clear that there were to be no grudge matches fought in the courtyard.”

"He did say as much, but this is not a grudge match." Itachi smiles at the stern looking woman. "It is a friendly spar between brothers. Nothing more. Neither of us would seriously injure the other." He tilts his head slightly. "We deeply apologize if our spar has inconvenienced Skyhold, but there was no blood drawn and there is no ill will intended."

The armored Seeker frowns. “That seems awfully heated for a mere spar.” Her gaze flicks between the two, noting their similar features as the two wardens stand down. Then her eyes widen in recognition. “Would you happen to be the Ferelden wardens that King Alistair Therin sent from the garrison in Amaranthine?”

Itachi offers her a polite bow. "Yes, we are indeed. My brother has a habit of getting carried away and I have a habit of indulging him." He deftly ignores the pointed glare leveled at him by that foolish younger sibling of his.

Hinata strides forward. Her feet moving of their own violation before her mind had even caught up. "Forgive me, Seeker. I watched the entire fight and while the attacks were forceful, it is obvious their intention wasn't to actually harm one another."

“I…see.” Cassandra coughs, a slight flush appearing on her cheeks at her gross misinterpretation of the situation. “Then that is…very good. Perhaps your dedication to training will further inspire the troops not to become complacent before the battles ahead.” She turns to the mage approaching her and nods respectfully. “First Enchanter Hinata, it is good to see you again. I take it that the troops are well if they have time to be standing around gossiping and watching training spars?” She glares pointedly at the rather large crowd hanging about the sparring ring.

"Yes, I believe they're all doing exceptionally well." Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. It wasn't in her nature to step into the forefront of most situations. She preferred to help quietly and the commander while a good woman, well frankly Cassandra was a bit intimidating at the best of times.

Cassandra nods approvingly. “Very good.” She turns once more to Itachi. “I apologize for my rudeness and interrupting your…” She glances at the sparring ring, looking a little the worse for wear after their energetic bout. “Match.”

"No harm done, we should have been more restrained." Itachi smiles at her contritely.

“Perhaps…” Cassandra frowns once more, then smiles ever so slightly. “Or perhaps when next you spar, you shall tell us so that we all might watch. It would be useful to witness your skills for ourselves.”

"If that pleases you, I see no reason to object." Itachi glances at Sasuke, hoping that the younger Warden would understand his silent plea. "Do you, Sasuke?"

“Fine.” Sasuke rolls his eyes. If the crowds wanted to watch, let them. He didn’t care much for crowds, but it’s not like it was a crowd of darkspawn. If it had been, things would have turned out very differently. Before he could say as much, the crowds shifts again, the ranks of onlookers disturbed like a ripple in a pond.

“Seeker Pentaghast!” A mix of black and chocolate, purple, and a great deal of yellow squeezes through the crowd in search of the newly returned Seeker. “Leliana wishes for me to inform you that the war council is convening and it is imperative that you and the Inquisitor attend.”

“Of course…” Cassandra sighs disparagingly. “And these matters could not wait until after dinner at least?”

“I’m afraid not. And before you do, I must inform you that there is a man here from Nevarra who is rather…interested in making your acquaintance.” The elaborately dressed woman’s nose scrunches with distaste. “Shall I politely send him on his way?”

“Or not so politely…” Cassandra grumbles as she pushes her way back through the crowd and towards the steps of the citadel.

A sunflower caramel fairy. Itachi wasn't entirely sure why that description springs to mind the moment he saw the woman adorned in yellow. Despite the fact she clearly wasn't a fairy, she was much too tall for that, he supposed it had something to do with her grace and how her garb flattered her curvaceous figure. Her accent was quite exotic as well.

"You do certainly have a way of making an entrance." Itachi smiles at the woman. "We're part of the company of wardens that King Alistair sent to assist you."

“Oh, I see.” Said fairy smiles warmly and bows gracefully to the newly come wardens as the crowd begins to disperse. “I am Josephine of House Montilyet of Antiva, Ambassador of the Inquisition. I handle the Inquisition’s diplomatic affairs, and received the correspondence from His Majesty regarding your arrival. I do hope that your welcome has been warm. If there is anything you require, I would be more than happy to make any inquiries you may need.”

Itachi shoots Sasuke a warning look at the 'anything you require' part. He knew exactly where his younger brother's mind was going and while he did deserve it for taunting him earlier, Itachi wasn't about to let him embarrass an innocent bystander. "That's very kind of you. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Josephine."

Sasuke smirks at the look his brother shoots him. “Yes, we’re VERY pleased to meet you.” Oh…this was going to be good.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Josephine’s eyes alight with excitement. “Until recently, it was not often that I had the chance to meet Grey Wardens. I have heard a great many tales of the brave and heroic deeds of your order.”

This poor woman was such an innocent lamb and his brother was a wolf. Karma had come to bite him back in the hindquarters early, Itachi muses. "Well, should you have any questions, we'll be happy to separate fact from fiction for you." He emphasized, we'll. He didn't need to give his brother more fodder for his barbs.

“Oh yes, of course. Perhaps it would be best to set the record straight.” Josephine bows once more. “I’m afraid that my attendance is required at the war council. But perhaps I might hear your stories later?”

Sasuke’s smirk grows wider. “Of course, I’m sure that Itachi would LOVE to tell you all of the stories of our adventures as wardens.”

"Yes, of course. I'm sure that the council is in need of you." Damn it. By Andraste, Sasuke was never going to let him live any of this down. "I'm sure that we can regale you with the tales some other time." He smiles at her politely. This just wasn't right. He hadn't even kissed the woman and already his brother was smirking at him as if Itachi had had his way with her in the council room.

With a last smile, Josephine scurries back up the steps and disappears into the citadel, leaving behind a wickedly smirking warden with enough dirt on his big brother to get him to lay off for the next five years. “So…innocent and Antivan is what gets you going, huh? There’s not many of those in Ferelden.”

"Sasuke I have absolutely no idea what you're babbling about." Itachi pokes his forehead. "Well, I believe we've caused enough commotion for the day. Shall we go and get some ale?"

“Fine, if you want to pretend you weren’t looking at her as though she were Andraste herself.” Sasuke was too smug to even care that Itachi had poked him, again, like usual. “Are you going to tell her about the time we got chased by darkspawn into a bog and had to get them stuck in the peat pits and light them on fire? You know, when you ended up smelling like bogfisher for a week?”

Itachi pokes him again. "No, I'm not going to tell her that, but you can tell your pretty little Mage that if you wish. I presume the one who intervened on our behalf is your Lavender Mage."

Sasuke glares pointedly at his older brother. “I asked her to help me find a book, Itachi. We had a short, civil conversation. And I didn’t even know her name until the Seeker addressed her.” Or how her scent had managed to get on him when he hadn’t so much as touched her.

"Well, that's not that much different than what just happened with Josephine and I." There. Now, Itachi was confident he had won that part.

“There are two differences between this and that, Itachi.” Sasuke smirks, finally about to get one over on his brother. “The first is that YOU were eyeing her. And the second is that I was here to see it.”

"I'm certain you were eyeing her or else you wouldn't have gotten her scent on you." He smiles smugly. Sasuke couldn't possibly counter that. "Enough of this childish banter."

Sasuke’s eyes narrow as he scowls at Itachi and rubs his forehead. “Fine, we’ll go get you your ale. Just let me grab my bottle first.” He liked having everything he drank carry a hint of the nearly lethal Golden Scythe that he had managed to find on rare occasion.

"Good." Itachi smiles pleased at his victory. Maybe Sasuke would let the matter drop.

But the younger brother wasn’t quite done yet. “Maybe you’ll be a better storyteller for her when you’re nice and drunk.”

"Sasuke, you're utterly impossible." Itachi half growls at him.

Sasuke sticks his tongue out childishly. “If I wasn’t, you’d never have let me become a Grey Warden.”

This time Itachi actually groans. "I suppose that's a fair point." With that being said, he drags Sasuke off to get some ale. Maybe his brother would forget about the entire incident after a night of revelry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Just a few things to clear up about politics in this chapters. First, a mage generally cannot hold title or inherit lands/titles (this is not true in all cases, however, but is generally true if the Circle gets hold of them). Second, Fereldens are...really bad at following the rules anyway, apply this to the above. Third, Grey Wardens are allowed, and even encouraged to retain their titles or fortunes, as such connections can open doors for the order to operate through (example: Alistair is the current king of Ferelden, as per my story choices in the game, and sets up the wardens in the Arling of Amaranthine). Now you know something more about Thedosian politics.

He hadn’t really gotten a good look at it the night before when he was trying to extricate his brother and cousin from within the Herald’s Rest tavern, but back inside for a second night in a row had Sasuke thinking that this place was…very Ferelden. A large central stone fireplace, threadbare rugs pulled across the wooden floor, and lofts above the ground floor holding the tables and a few living spaces for the ale-inclined. He could even smell the stew thickening in the kitchen behind the bar.

It felt and smelled so familiar that Sasuke almost felt a little homesick for the family estate in the Dragon’s Peak bannorn. He could see easily why his brother and cousins liked it in here so much, despite the raucous noise hailing from every corner. Loud, warm, chaotic…free. Just like home.

Still, that didn’t mean that Itachi had to manhandle him inside. “You know, Itachi. Keep drinking like this, and you’ll end up with a belly like Grandfather Kenji.”

"I'm not particularly concerned about that. Between darkspawn and keeping you in line, I get plenty of exercise." Itachi chuckles as he pokes Sasuke's forehead affectionately. "Grandfather wasn't a warden and I can only presume his twin was a little less hotheaded than you."

“Arse…” Sasuke scowls as he rubs his forehead. “I bet you’re just going to go for the girly wine again, anyway.”

"There is nothing wrong with beverages that taste pleasant. Besides, you still have a few things to learn about women." Itachi smiles at Sasuke as though he was about to bestow a great secret upon him. "Anything that differentiates you from the other men or you share in common with women can only work in your favor. There is a method to my madness. I learned this secret from our dear cousin, Shisui."

“Yeah, yeah. This coming from the one who never spends more than a single night in bed with the women he fancies.” Definitely not long enough to be given the title lover. And Sasuke knew that he wasn’t so much trouble that Itachi couldn’t have found a real lover if he’d wanted to. Sasuke figured that two years was a long time to go without a proper lover, at least for his brother.

Itachi shakes his head. He probably wasn't setting the best example for his brother, but he was a Grey Warden. There was nothing out of the ordinary about Itachi's behavior. "We live dangerous lives, Sasuke. It takes a very special woman to love and stay with someone that she knows may not be able to return to her the next day." In his view, it was best not to get too attached. If nothing else, he had always made his intentions clear towards whatever companion he might occasionally take for the night.

The argument quiets Sasuke’s retort. “Yeah, I know.” He knew the danger all too well, having grown intimately familiar with it the day that they had been sent out by the Warden-Commander on their trial before the Joining. Sasuke would never look at a peat bog the same way ever again.

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy yourselves as long as we find someone who desires the same." He smiles at Sasuke serenely. "Oh look, it seems a card game is going on. Perhaps they'll let us join."

Right, because Itachi loved his games, and he loved beating Sasuke at them to ‘test his little brother’s mental faculties and fortitude’. “Are you really so bored that you feel the need to beat me at cards?”

"Are you actually sulking that you can't beat me at cards?" Itachi laughs softly.

“Hn.” Sasuke was sure that Itachi would if it were the other way around, and Sasuke was the older brother who always won instead of him.

"Well, I suppose if your pride is that fragile, you can just observe and enjoy some good food and ale." The other warden heads towards the table.

“Tch.” Sasuke’s pride was NOT that fragile. He was just sick of losing to his brother. He strides forward, nearly matching his elder brother’s steps. “Fine, but if you try any of your mind games, I’ll tell all of them what you’re doing.”

He pouts a bit at that. "That takes most of the fun out of it."

“Then don’t do it. It’s not like you need the sadistic mind tricks to win.” Sasuke knew that Itachi was more than capable of winning without them.

As the two wardens approach the table, Sasuke raises an eyebrow, surprised to see his cousin already at the table with three other men. Well, one man, one dwarf, and the boisterous Qunari from the other night. “Really? You’re already gambling with them, Shisui?”

"Of course, I am. One never knows when the next opportunity for some levity will arise." Shisui winks at him.

“Oh, so these are your cousins, huh?” The dwarf’s eyes twinkle at the sight of the two wardens. “You two showed us quite a match in the courtyard earlier. I think half of Skyhold turned up to watch that match.”

Itachi smiles at that and nods. "Aye we are and thank you. I fear we may have gotten a bit carried away though."

“Ah, don’t worry about it. We were due for some good entertainment!” The dwarf laughs and shuffles his chair over and makes room at the table. “Pull up a couple of seats and join us. Your cousin makes me wonder if you’re all a bunch of cunning sons of nugs.”

Sasuke tries not to bristle at the playful jest, feeling it poke at a sore spot inside him. “Glad you were entertained.”

Itachi shoots Sasuke an apologetic look as they sit down. "So what game are you all playing?"

“Wicked Grace.” The dwarf gathers up all the cards and reshuffles them. “I’m Varric Tethras, storyteller extraordinare.” He motions to the large, horned Qunari with a dramatic wave of his hand. “This is Iron Bull, Captain of the Bull’s Chargers. And this is one of yours.” He waves at the bearded man. “This is Blackwall. We found him wardening around Redcliffe a while back.”

"Well met, all of you." Itachi nods politely. He'd never heard of Blackwall before, but that didn't mean he wasn't a Warden. Their numbers were minuscule compared to the general population, but there were still a fair few Wardens. There had to be to fight darkspawn successfully.

“Well met, indeed.” Blackwall sits back with a flagon as Varric deals the cards. “Can’t say that I’ve met the Ferelden contingent before. The last I heard, you were still rebuilding after Ostagar.”

"We're still rebuilding and it's a slow process, but we're more focused on quality than quantity at the moment." Shisui winks at the other warden.

“So it seems. I caught the end of that match in the courtyard.” Blackwall eyes the two younger wardens. “It was very impressive to witness.”

“I suppose.” Though the thought of just how they’d acquired those skills grated on Sasuke. “Shisui had to learn actual skills somewhere, and the Circle wouldn’t have taught him.” They’d only gotten him back because the Circle at Lake Calenhad had collapsed and nearly been purged. If Shisui hadn’t escaped during all the fighting when the Grey Wardens were there during the Blight, they would have lost their cousin to the damn Templars.

"Sasuke, I'd rather not dwell on that unpleasantness." Shisui shakes his head before turning his attention back to Blackwell. "Well, let's see how you are at Wicked Grace then."

“You’re on.” Blackwell chuckles, taking his cards and glancing at them carefully.

Sasuke groans silently as he picks up the hand of cards set in front of him and glances at them. Not bad, but not great either. As long as he didn’t say a word, maybe Itachi wouldn’t notice.

“So, I’ve been wondering.” Varric flips in a couple of silver coins. “Hero over here’s got some great stories from when he was off wardening. You boys must have some good stories of your own, right?”

Itachi smiles as he looks at his cards. "We've had our share of...unconventional incidents to say the least."

Unconventional was one way of putting it. And slowly, a wicked smirk spreads across Sasuke’s face. “So, you want to hear one of our stories, do you?” Oh, this was going to be good. “How would you like to hear about the time eight Warden-Recruits and a Warden mage got stuck in a marsh and had to fight their way out through a horde of darkspawn by setting a bog on fire?”

Varric’s eyes alight with interest. “Darkspawn and Wardens in a flaming bog? Now this I have to hear.”

"I hadn't joined the Wardens that long ago, when my cousins decided they wished to follow in my footsteps." Shisui smiles at Sasuke and Itachi. "Their reasons were a bit more altruistic than mine, but I was so pleased when I heard they were new recruits."

“Maybe, but you weren’t the only one who wanted to avoid going to the Circle.” Sasuke wouldn’t lie and say that they had only one motive in joining. Though perhaps Itachi did. After all, if Sasuke hadn’t insisted, Itachi likely would have been content to hide his magic and continue running their father’s Bannorn. Sasuke could have just left with their cousins. “Anyway, the reasons for why we joined aside, it was the run-up to our initiation that was kind of…interesting.”

“Interesting how?” Varric eyes the two excitedly. “Was there a spot of trouble in what was supposed to be a well-laid plan?”

“Something like that.” Sasuke smirks. “We’d been sent out by the Warden-Commander on a mission to gather a few things for our initiation. Which is how we ended up walking into the marshes with nothing but our staffs and the armor we’d brought from home. And Shisui was there watching us to make sure that nothing happened that we couldn’t handle.”

"In that respect, things didn't go exactly as planned." Shisui rubs the back of his head sheepishly as Itachi snorts.

“Not so much, since a couple of genlocks showed up and started throwing spells over our heads.” Sasuke remembered the first spell whizzing towards them and nearly hitting his brother. “One of our cousins had taken a wrong step and gotten his foot caught between a couple of roots and had started sinking into the marsh. So this genius…” Sasuke jerks his thumb at his brother. “Decided to go down and rescue him while I started throwing spells at the darkspawn. Only what Itachi didn’t know was that there were a couple of darkspawn just behind the tree, and one of them nearly took his head off while he was trying to free Kaito.”

"The damn darkspawn snuck up on me while I was helping Kaito." Itachi glares at Sasuke as if he was out of his mind. "Did you really just expect me to leave him there? Anyway, we were sent flying into the bog after the trees were uprooted."

“And I seem to remember that you were the one who uprooted that tree when you tried to shoot a fireball at them, and ended up lighting the bog on fire.” Sasuke smirks smugly. “And no, I didn’t expect you to just leave him there, I just wanted to point out how funny it was to hear you scream like a girl when the fireball blew up in your face and got both you and the darkspawn flattened. Sure, you blew them up, but you also plunged yourself and Kaito headfirst into the bog. The two of you smelled so bad when you finally came back to help us out with the rest of the three dozen darkspawn that were attacking, that I thought the smell would NEVER come out of your hair. It was like a dead bogfisher left to sit in the sun and stew for a week.”

"Sasuke, I wouldn't taunt him about that too much." Shisui chuckles at his cousin's smugness. "Though the battle only grew worse from there. Itachi and our other cousin were ambushed by some other darkspawn. Naturally, Itachi set them on fire and the two got back to our company. We were severely outnumbered though. So perhaps what happened next was only to be expected."

Sasuke glowers sourly at his elder cousin. “Well what other choice did we have? They were closing in on us from all sides. Besides, it’s not like anyone actually lived in that part of the marsh anyway!” But he had to admit that he got a thrill from remembering what happened that day.

“Action, magic, embarrassment, and there’s still more?” Varric chuckles enthusiastically. “Don’t keep us in suspense.”

“An explosion. That’s what happened next.” Sasuke takes a short swig of his burning ale and smirks. “Between me, Shisui, Itachi, Kaito, and Amara, we managed to light up the bog and nearly blow ourselves up.” He shrugs. “But it put down all the darkspawn. Everyone smelled terrible for about a week, but none of us would even sleep in the same tent as Itachi and Kaito. They got it worse than the rest of us.”

Iron Bull chortles heartily. “You’re shitting us. You twirled your fancy little magic sticks and blew up a whole bog?”

"One should never judge a book or a stick by its cover." Itachi chuckles at him. "It is not appearance of the stick, but how one uses it that matters most. They're merely a tool to make channeling our magic easier and they do double as staffs and swords in battle. At least ours double as swords. The blades on ours are not quite standard issue."

“Indeed…you must have had a great deal of outside training to be able to fight like that.” Blackwall knew for a fact that those sorts of skills took years to master, and he doubted that the circles taught them.

"You're right about that." Shisui shrugs, hoping that the man would take it as a casual gesture. "Though it doesn't do to reveal one's hand so early on. I suppose if Sasuke and Itachi do not mind, it will harm nothing now that we're all Grey Wardens."

Sasuke shrugs, his emotions cooled now, when earlier, a slight mention of their skills had set him off. “Doesn’t matter to me. Itachi’s the only one who’s gotta be careful about getting tangled up in politics.” His older brother was the heir, after all.

"We were fortunate that a swordsman in our father's bannorn took a liking to us." Itachi casually takes another gulp of his ale. "You could say that we had a head start on most of the other recruits in terms of swordsmanship."

“Oh? So a couple of nobles’ sons, huh?” Varric laces his fingers together, all the more interested in their story. Though those weren’t the only eyes on the three of them. “Was joining the Grey Wardens all of the excitement and danger that you expected?”

Varric's tone was friendly and that was the main reason why Itachi's irritation was only a simmer and not a boil at the implication. "We didn't join for excitement. While Sasuke is right that we had many reasons for joining, there was one in particular forged our destiny more than the rest." It would take some digging, but Itachi didn't feel there wasn't a reason not to tell them this. It was something any of them could have found out now that they had their names, if motivated enough. "Our parents were killed during the last Blight. So Sasuke and I decided to join the organization that is responsible for protecting people from the very same horrors that killed them."

That silences the storyteller in an instant, though he does look somewhat contrite. Sasuke’s gaze found his cards again, his emotions somewhat numbed to the mention of their parents. It had been a long time ago, and he had done a great deal of his raging already. Yes, he hated darkspawn, but the life of a Warden had helped to dull the emotions that had originally given him drive.

Now, he had new goals to give him drive. Itachi was right. There were people who needed protection from the darkspawn, and he wanted to be where he could do the most good. “That’s why we’re here to lend our power to the Inquisition. And maybe once all of this is done, the Bann of Dragon’s Peak can go home and let his brother do all of the traipsing across Thedas for him.” He shoots his brother a knowing look.

"He is so eager to have me do the real dirty work." Itachi throws his head back and laughs, his spirits lifted by his little brother’s jibe. "Politics."

“Well Grandfather isn’t going to be around forever, and I hate politics more than you do.” So by default, it had to be Itachi. Sasuke wasn’t going to do it. “Besides, your title will make you a more appealing prospect for that Antivan you’ve had your eye on.”

That did it, Itachi cuffs Sasuke on the back of his head. "Forgive my foolish little brother. I believe he's had too much ale, and the regaling of the peat bog tale has already addled his senses."

Sasuke scowls and rubs the back of his head. “That’s shit and you know it, Itachi.” He picks up his cards again and glances at them once more. “Now, if storytime’s over, let’s play.” At the very least, he wanted to have a good go at beating Itachi before they turned in for the night. Whatever time that ended up being.

“Alright, you’re on.” Varric grins as the atmosphere lightens again. There was ale and time enough for a half dozen rounds before morning.

* * *

 

“Oh, Rodina, look over there, it’s the wardens.” Sister Annas giggles as she points down to the first floor, where the four wardens could be seen playing cards with the dwarf and the Qunari. “Aren’t they handsome? And so young!”

"Oh they are." The mage giggles in turn, her duties for the day done. "They're also powerful judging by the spar they had earlier. I wonder if there is any merit to the rumors about Wardens."

“Oh, I hope so.” The sister’s expression grows excited as she leans a little closer to the railing, hoping to catch the elder brother’s eye. “And I’d love to…investigate the matter personally.” Improper, most certainly, but did she care when the world might very well be about to end? They never had any fun in the cloisters.

"Well, they seem like the friendly kind. Playing cards and such...maybe it's possible." She smiles at her as she looks over at the game. "I don't know if I could really catch one of their eyes, but it could be fun to try." Of course, Rodina was certain most of the female members of the castle were having similar thoughts.

“Oh, I think it’s more than possible. They just need a little…persuasion, I think.” Annas tugs Rodina to her feet and heads for the stairs. “Come, let’s try our luck. And maybe in the morning, we’ll know whether the rumors are true or not.”

She giggles. "Anna, you're impossible, but okay!" One only lived once after all.

A Seeker in the corner scoffs as the two eager young ladies race down the stairs towards the wardens, treated to a full view of the ensuing spectacle. “Honestly, how crass. A chantry sister should not be indulging in such…such…” Cassandra glares at their backs, offended by the notion of such dalliances.

"Seeker, please do go easy on them." Hinata smiles at Cassandra, hoping to prevent a scene. "We live in a dangerous world where any of us could die at any moment. Can you really hold it against people for trying to find pleasurable respites from that reality from time to time?" Her eyes twinkle slightly with mischief. She couldn't help it. She was from Orlais, it was in her nature to romanticize things. "Besides, they do have exceptional taste if nothing else. If one is going to behave in such an improper fashion, I suppose it's best to do it the proper way?"

Cassandra pouts sourly. “I have no authority to stop them. It is simply…” It was so improper! Did no one take the task at hand seriously in Skyhold? “I am…aware that in the Circles it is normally unheard of not to…indulge in such things. But those who devote their lives to the Chantry are meant to be above such things.”

"I understand that you wish for them to uphold a certain reputation, but worrying over such things will turn your tresses snowy white or as a silver as an ice mage's robes." She smiles at her and places her hand on Cassandra's shoulder. "Besides, it's merely flirtation. Even you must engage in such things from time to time. Though perhaps if you wish to remind them that they should take their duties more seriously, you could join in the game. The sight of their Seeker indulging in frivolity will likely floor them enough to remind them to take their duties more seriously."

“I-I could not possibly…” Cassandra was quite scandalized at the notion of…indulging herself in such a fashion. She was a Seeker, one of the faces of the Inquisition. If the soldier knew that she indulged in smutty literature and romantic poetry, her reputation would never be the same. “I-I have no intention of doing THAT and throwing myself at those who have come to protect against darkspawn.” She gestures handily at the Chantry sister hovering about the elder sibling, and the mage sliding herself into the youngest’s lap.

"That's not what I meant." Hinata quickly shakes her head. "I was merely suggesting that you could join in on the card game and if it pleases you, some mild flirtation. Besides, you can think of it as practice." She pauses deciding she might as well get some entertainment out of the evening and the poor Seeker really did need to 'lighten up' as most would say. "Seduction is a powerful tool in any woman's arsenal and one does not need to share a bed with their target in order to achieve their goal. Sometimes a few well placed words are enough."

“Seduction!?” The scandalized expression only intensifies at Hinata’s words as the Seeker contemplates the prospect. “I-I believe that I shall retire for the evening.” Yes, that sounded like a much safer plan than allowing the First Enchanter to pull her into her ‘games’. “I have duties I must attend to in the morning. Besides, it appears as though their game is ending.” She motions to the clearly distracted men below, and the two wardens who were not protesting the attention lavished on them in the least.

Hinata blinks. She had always been told that she was innocent by Orlesian standards, but apparently the Seeker made the bluenette look like a legendary seductress. "Of course, Seeker. Well, that does seem a shame since the eldest Warden appears to be more focused on you than the woman trying to get into his lap. I hope you enjoy your evening and I deeply apologize for upsetting you." She bows politely.

“What!?” Cassandra’s eyes turn on the third of the young wardens, who now had a guest of his own attempting to crawl her way into his arms. “P-Preposterous.” She turns on heel, abandoning her mug as she climbs the stairs to the attic and towards the battlements, escaping the dark gaze of the eldest Uchiha.

"Well, that was...unexpected." Hinata watches wide eyed as the other woman storms off. Who knew their no nonsense commander was really such a bashful maiden?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: And here we present to you...the comparatively liberal views of sexuality in Thedas.

From the ground floor, Sasuke looks up at the slight commotion, still physically paying attention to the attractive Circle mage in his lap. The First Enchanter stood there as the Seeker stormed off. Strange. Few others noticed, but he’d always had rather sharp ears.

Still, he turns his attention back to the mage in his lap, and he pulls her close and whispers in her ear. “You know, if you’d rather have a…longer, slower night, perhaps you would prefer my cousin, Kaito?”

She tilts her head at this. "I rather like you, but if you don't think us compatible...which one is Kaito?"

“The one sitting by the horses in the lower courtyard with his poetry.” It was something Sasuke found amusing, but it kept his cousin’s idle fingers and bored mind occupied. “He’ll have a necklace of eagle feathers and wolves’ teeth around his neck, and a string of beads braided into his hair.”

"Alright. Thank you." She caresses his cheek. "It's a shame, I would have liked to have fun with you." Still the man appreciated poetry and had a necklace like that? Both an artist and adventurer, the young mage was highly intrigued and bolts off to find this Kaito.

Sasuke watches, just a little entranced as she saunters away. She did have a rather nice backside, but Sasuke had gotten the feeling that she was just a little too…naive for him. She was sweet, but not quite…right? Sasuke generally liked them better with a little more fire.

Was it Hinata's imagination or did the young Warden look her way before sending the other mage off? No wait. It couldn't have been her imagination. He was still looking a bit towards her.

Deciding to take her own advice, Hinata slowly makes her way towards the game. A glance like that was akin to an invitation to join and in the worst case scenario she could pass her entrance off as simple curiosity. "What game are you playing? Is there room for one more?" She smiles at them.

Some strange game of musical chairs, or so it seemed to Sasuke. It was as though the moment he sent off one mage, another arrived to take her place. Sort of “If there is a name for this game, then I believe my brother and cousin would know it better than I.” Sasuke rises to his feet and casts a glance back over his shoulder at his brother, whom seemed quite content to play with the Chantry sister in his lap.

"I believe it's known as Wicked Grace. A name that seems entirely fitting given the way this evening is unfolding." Itachi chuckles.

“Yes, because that’s what we’ve been playing for the past ten minutes.” Sasuke rolls his eyes and steps away from the table and the abandoned card game. “If you like, you can take my seat for yourself.” Sasuke steps aside for the First Enchanter, clearing the way for her to do as she liked.

"That's kind of you to offer, but I couldn't possibly take your seat from you. Where I come from, sharing is a great virtue." She smiles at him, hoping to project an image that wouldn't scandalize the Seeker who had already left too much, if she heard tell of her actions. "Judging by the Sister's reaction, your brother's lap seems quite comfortable. So I imagine yours would be as well."

Maybe it was the ale in him, but Sasuke found the assertion almost…amusing. “You imagine so?” He crosses his arms and leans against one of the wooden beams encircling the stairs. For a moment, he allows his eyes to drift over the beautiful and curvaceous form bound within the flattering robes of a Circle mage. He smirks as his gaze turns up to find her beautiful pale eyes. “And do you also intend to find out whether or not your imaginings are true?” Clearly, she’d seen these games beginning from upstairs. She’d have seen the others throwing themselves at him, his brother, and their cousin.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious, but I imagine that the most I'll garner from the evening is some amusement. Had you been looking for a lover, I imagine you would have snuck off with them now or perhaps already have them over the table." She pauses for a moment. "Assuming the rumors about Wardens are true. But I'm certain as with most tales over the years, they've been greatly embellished."

Sasuke’s gaze fills with heat, his lips twitching at the polite, yet brazen boldness of this Orlesian lady. “And I’ve heard that in Orlais, such dalliances are so common that you could trip over them in the street. Unless those rumors have also been embellished.”

"Well, those rumors are only slightly embellished. Most would at least wait until they're inside a building." She steps towards him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Though I suppose even that is somewhat debatable from individual to individual."

“Hn.” Sasuke’s hands drop to her hips and squeeze the soft flesh between his fingers. He found himself intrigued by her forward nature. VERY intrigued. “You have a lot more fire in you than the other one did.” He turns them and steps back towards an empty chair sitting at a respectable distance from his brother. The last thing he needed was Itachi’s snickering comments in his ears. Then he sits and pulls the beautiful mage into his lap.

She blushes at his words and the tone in his voice. "Thank you. Would I be correct in assuming that was intended as a compliment? My mother always did warn me not to play with fire...so I suppose it could go either way." He had a beautiful voice naturally. Silken really, but even more when it was husky with flirtation.

Sasuke’s smirk hardens wickedly and he pulls her further into his lap, letting her skirts hike up a little as he presses her knees about his hips. “If you’re not supposed to play with fire, then what are you doing here in my arms?”

"I loved her dearly, but I'm afraid like most Orlesian children, I was never as good at listening as I should have been." Her face feels as though it was on fire and Hinata knew she was blushing redder than the reddest of rubies, but she was too spellbound to do anything about it.

“Hn, neither have I.” He would likely have gotten into a lot less trouble over the years if Sasuke had, at some point, learned to do as he was told. But he was Ferelden, and he had always valued freedom quite highly, even if his duties demanded otherwise. “So…” He chuckles and nips at Hinata’s ear. “What amusements did you have in mind tonight?”

She sighs in pleasure at the attention and the pleasant shiver now making its way through her body at the gentle nip. "Quite honestly, I thought I'd admire the view, perhaps hear some heroic tales and enjoy some good ale while beating you at cards. Though this is better."

“Yes…it is.” Sasuke’s hands slide up her body, mapping out the perfect curves with rough, calloused fingers. And, despite what he would call his ‘better judgment’ when sober, he moves smoothly to cup Hinata’s chin and capture her soft rosy lips in a searing kiss.

Hinata gasps and returns the kiss. If she were being honest, she had never expected the library warden to return her banter as anything more than that. She was more bark than bite when it came to seduction and yet, here she was getting kissed by a handsome warden in front of everyone. There was something exciting about that, especially when his kissing technique was so exceptional.

Sasuke could hear the catcalls and whistles as he thoroughly explores the sweet, soft mouth of the mage who had so willingly fallen into his lap. Like his brother, he’d indulged in a ‘dalliance’ from time to time, never taking a true lover, but he’d paid enough attention to the stories and…demonstrations of the older wardens to learn all he needed to know about pleasing women. Perhaps not as much as his brother or cousin, but enough. Enough to coax her tongue into a sensual and fiery dance as his hands nearly crush her against him.

Hinata had been kissed before, but never like this. Never as if her partner was truly trying to devour her while ensnaring her in such a seductively possessive hold. "It seems there is some merit to the rumors after all." The thought makes out between their increasingly heated kisses. Hinata had long since stopped caring they weren't actually alone.

“Hn.” Sasuke smirks against her lips, both pleased with her words, and challenged by the implications. “More than ‘some’.” He might not have Garahel’s reputation, but he wasn’t about to leave a woman wanting. Still, his pride refused to allow him to pleasure her to that extent under his brother’s somewhat distracted scrutiny. “Let’s find another place tonight.”

"I'd say I was worried about my reputation, but everyone is so intoxicated, they'll be lucky to remember their own name by morning." Hinata laughs softly as she traces her fingertips along his cheek. "My chambers are nearby...if you like?"

Sasuke chuckles and runs a hand down the lady’s back. “Alright. I don’t think they’ll miss me anyway.”

She smiles and slinks out of his lap before offering Sasuke her hand. "Follow me." Hinata leads Sasuke out of the tavern and up a nearby staircase towards one of the towers. "Mine is the first door on the left." She bites her lower lip at that. It was debatable how much he would care about such information come morning, but still Hinata would say it anyway. Just in case.

Pushing thoughts aside of the future, the mage decides to focus on the far more pleasant present and opens the door. "I hope you'll find it comfortable."

Considering the places Sasuke was used to sleeping in, the modest accommodations were more than acceptable. “I’m sure that I will.” He glances at the dimly glowing fireplace. His clothes were thick and warm, but they would most certainly not be providing much warmth from Hinata’s floor.

The moment the door is shut behind them, Sasuke’s hands pull Hinata firmly back into his arms as he kisses her fiercely. She tasted of sweetmeats from the morning markets and of the rich wine she’d drunk in the tavern.

"Good." Hinata smiles, but then squeaks when he pulls her into his arms suddenly. Though she was far from complaining once he begins to kiss her again. "Mmm. I like it when you kiss me."

Sasuke chuckles and presses a kiss to her neck, just above the collar of her robes. “I would hope so.” It would be mortifying if she didn’t. But as she did, he allows his fingers to unclasp her collar and expose inch after inch of creamy, soft skin for him to kiss.

She closes her eyes and sighs in pleasure at the gesture. His lips against her skin felt incredible. Soothing and erotic all at once, but her hands weren't idle. She reaches for his belts. Even with her eyes closed, it was a relatively simple matter to slide them off of him.

Knowing how difficult it might be for her to divest him of his armor, Sasuke slips open the buckles affixing the armor around his chest and arms. He’d noticed that women seemed to like the armor, until it came time to take it off, as the overlapping pieces could cause annoying problems. But the gauntlets slip off easily enough, freeing the overcoat for removal.

"You must be a mage as well as a Warden." Hinata opens her eyes as she admires the sight of him removing his armor. "Only a mage could get armor that elaborate off so quickly." She giggles.

“Mhm.” Sasuke wasn’t at all ashamed of being a mage, he just reviled the Circles for the terrible conduct of the Templars. “I have been since I was a child. It got me into all sorts of trouble.” He shrugs off the outer layer of armor, slides off his tunic, and steps out of the loosened boots as he deftly unfastens the clasps holding together the upper half of Hinata’s robes, baring more of her beautiful skin to his gaze as he lowers the top half to her waist.

She blushes as he opens the top of her robes, baring her breasts to him. Hinata could feel the heat from her blush traveling all the way down from her cheeks to the mounds that he was currently staring at with such a beautiful, predatory intensity.

"I imagine you were actually playing with real fire as a child and drove your mother crazy." She giggles as she nudges him onto the bed and straddles his lap. Mostly so she could hide her blush underneath her curtain of hair, but also because she was curious to see what he would do. "Tell me are you the sort who prefers to turn lovemaking into an art and likes to take his time." She begins sliding his trousers down. "Or are you more of a mighty conqueror who prefers passion and complete obedience from their partner?"

Sasuke smirks and unclasps the elaborate belt from Hinata’s own hips, sliding the robes down from her waist and over those voluptuous hips. “A little of both, though obedience has never really been on my mind and I tend to be very impatient.” He flips her over onto her back and tugs her robes down to her ankles before sliding them entirely off the bed. He presses a kiss to her ankle, moving slowly up the long, shapely limb.

She giggles at the treatment. "You're very playful." She'd never had someone kiss her ankle and work their way up her leg before. "And such a handful, impatient Warden."

“So I’ve been told.” Sasuke presses a kiss to the sensitive skin behind her knee, before trailing his kisses up her thigh towards his goal. But, stopping just short of that goal, Sasuke smirks and nips her inner thigh, gazing at her with burning desire. “I never did sit still well.”

"That's alright. I'm sure you do other things well." Deciding that he seemed to like her breasts, Hinata caresses them and arches encouragingly close to the warden. "Very well, I'm sure."

“Then I suppose there’s no harm in letting you be the judge.” Sasuke’s gaze fixes on the sight of the lovely, creamy mounds. And, letting his hand take the place of his mouth, he kisses his way up her stomach as his fingers tease lightly at the warm, moist folds between her legs. And after he skims his mouth over her fingers, he kisses a pert, rosy nipple and sucks, wrapping his tongue around it and pulling the sensitive flesh between his lips.

"Ah!" Hinata cries out in surprise at the feeling of his hot mouth wrapped around her sensitive nipple and his fingers touching her most intimate place. "I like it w-when you touch me too." She whimpers needily as she toys with her other breast and slides her hand across his stomach, slowly inching her way lower until she grasps his arousal.

Sasuke’s hips thrust reflexively, and he nips Hinata’s breast lightly in surprised retaliation. Then, his mouth curves into a smirk as he sucks a little harder, leaving a vivid, intimate mark upon the already rosy flesh. “Then I will touch you and have you scream for me.” He slips two of his fingers inside of her and works his thumb over the pearl nestled between the folds. His lips fasten around her other nipple and he grazes his teeth over it, nipping a little roughly before soothing it with his tongue.

She strokes him faster and moans in such a way that Hinata almost didn't recognize her own voice. It was far more lewd and wanton than she could ever remember it being. "S-Sasuke!" She could feel herself getting wetter from his soothing and demanding touches. Fire was rushing through her blood as she grows more desperate for him and surrenders to his touches. Hoping that the feeling of her hand against his hard flesh would bring her the same dizzying, addictive pleasure he was giving her.

His fingers press inside of her, rubbing over the place he knew would give her the most pleasure. It varied a little sometimes, but it had grown easier to find with time. He nips and kisses red bruises into her skin, turning her breasts in berry bushes and her stomach into a canvas of stars.

"Ah! Right t-there!" She knew she was half begging, but couldn't stop herself. The feeling of his touch was irresistible. He wasn't even inside her yet and she already felt close. So close.

With a chuckle and a smirk, he presses a last kiss just below her hipbone, and lowers his head to wrap his lips around the little pearl that had swollen to the size of a small berry under his touch.

It was too much and not enough all at once. "SASUKE!" She screams as she surrenders to the glorious sensation of euphoric that now had her firmly in its grasp.

Sasuke stretches his fingers out, widening the slick passage and coating every inch liberally in her ecstasy. Then, knowing that she was ready, he removes his fingers and his lips. He hikes one long, lovely leg over his shoulder and presses his hips between her thighs as he slides himself smoothly inside of her in a single thrust, joining them together as he groans lowly at the tight, wet heat encompassing his manhood.

She cries out in bliss as he fills every part of her and arches back against him desperately. One of her legs twirls over his shoulder and her breasts bounce from the movement. "Sasuke!" It was the only coherent thing she could say as she tries to encourage the man to continue claiming her. She had wanted him before. Now she needed him.

“Hinata…” It’s nothing more than a whisper in her ear before he thrusts deeply and powerfully inside of her. His muscles flex and relax, propelling the pleasure higher with every motion. Her cries and screams were music, and Sasuke the musician, with every practiced motion producing a new symphony of sound for him to hear.

She moans, no longer caring what she sounded like as she tries to move in sync with her new lover. She screams his name over and over again as she rolls her hips, reveling in the sensation of skin against skin and the warmth of his breath on her ear.

Waves of pleasure begin rippling through Sasuke. But he persists in driving the beautiful woman enveloping him further towards the edge of the pleasurable oblivion he knew awaited. He could feel the way she pulsed and spasmed around him, inviting him deeper and deeper until there was nowhere else to go. He pants hotly in her ear, the fire within him consuming all thoughts but her name. “Hinata!”

For the second time that night, Hinata could swear she saw stars as something glorious rushes through her body and she screams. Never before had she felt something like that. It was all she could do to capture his lips in a heated kiss to prevent herself from screaming his name to the high heavens again.

His hips thrust still, even as he softens slightly. Sasuke ignores the nearly painful pleasure as he succumbs to the kiss once more. The intoxicating kiss that leaves even him nearly breathless as his passion pours out and the last threads of his patience snap. It was wondrous and it felt right, and he could march on into oblivion with the smell of lavender tickling his senses.

* * *

 

Sasuke pulls on his boots, then takes a steaming cloth from where he’d hung it over the edge of a basin filled with heated water. His muscles ached slightly as he stretched them out and cleaned the sweat from his chest and arms.

He glances back at the beautiful mage, laying rosy-cheeked and fast asleep in her bed. It was nearly dawn now, and the stars were dimming in the sky as the dark of night brightened to the soft purple and gold hues he’d seen more times than he cared to count. But it was she that was truly beautiful. Beautiful…and so much more than he could ever deserve.

With another dip of the cloth into the warm water, Sasuke does his best to make himself at least somewhat presentable. Though it would be no secret to any of the other Wardens, least of all his brother, just what he’d been up to that night.

He glances back at her once more and sighs, then starts as pale eyes begin to open, gazing at him with a glazed look still within them. And he can’t help but smile, just a little. “It’s not even dawn yet.”

"I know." She smiles at him as she watches the Warden attempt to look presentable. "So you should come back to bed. They're either all nursing hangovers or too caught up in their own trysts to worry about us."

Sasuke hesitates, knowing the foolishness of getting attached. Staying long in the morning made it all the more difficult to leave. Still, he acquiesces and slides off his boots before returning underneath the sheets. “I didn’t think you’d be up until nearly midday.”

"I know you didn't." She sighs as she rests her head on his shoulder. "I knew you were likely to leave me as soon as morning came. I'm not...a naive Chantry sister." She knew better than this. Hinata really did. "I know Wardens have good reasons to leave before they can get attached. I don't expect you to stay forever, but is there really any harm in staying until at least the sun rises?”

There could be, if Sasuke succumbed to his own weaknesses. But he wouldn’t say as much. Not in front of this woman. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” He strokes her cheek and brushes her hair behind her ear. “…You know what I am, what I do.”

"Mhm and it's very brave of you." She relaxes against his gentle touches. "I'm not under any delusions. You don't have to feel guilty." She closes her eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. "I understand. You never lied to me and it is a wonderful night. I know you'll have to go eventually, but at least we'll always have that."

Sasuke could see the tears beading behind her eyelashes. Instantly, he regretted stepping into her bed, because now she would be hurt by it. “I suppose that’s true.” He tries to smile, despite the budding pain in his chest. “Did I at least measure up to everything you expected?”

"You more than measured up." Hinata laughs despite everything. "A true credit to your vocation. I can see the tales weren't embellished in the slightest."

“Hn.” Despite his reservations, Sasuke smirks smugly. “And it seems that the Circle taught you something useful, at least.” He’d probably have scratches and bruises on his back for days thanks to the third and fourth rounds. “Shisui did mention how convenient the robes could be.”

"If you wanted...I could heal those for you." It was her job, after all. "I don't mind wearing your affection though." Like him, it would fade out of her life soon enough. So she didn't see the harm in cherishing the physical reminder of their night together for awhile longer. "I'm a spirit healer."

Sasuke shrugs off the notion easily. “It’s fine, I’ve had worse than a few little scratches and bruises. At least these ones were fun to get.” Some of the other scars on his person, less so. But that was just part of the danger in being a Grey Warden. “I would have offered to heal some of yours…” Including the limp that she was going to have all day. “But I’m afraid that I’ve never had a talent for healing. Only for fire and lightning.”

"I'd say that you have more talents than that." She smiles slyly at Sasuke and kisses him. "I know you have to go. I will miss you. Perhaps in another life...we could have had more time together. In a better world?"

“Maybe.” Sasuke didn’t like to think about that much. After all, he’d made his choices, and there was no going back. “But…this life is what’s best for me. If the Blight hadn’t come and I hadn’t become a Warden, I would have ended up imprisoned in a Circle and probably made Tranquil. They would have called me willful, stubborn, and unpredictable. Knowing that…being a Warden would still be my choice.”

"Would you prefer it if we were not to cross paths until you left or to spend every moment together we can?" She sighs as she caresses his cheek. "Both options have their merits." He was right of course. Sasuke was a Warden. It was a dangerous job, but he clearly had found his path. She wouldn't try to take that from him. Besides, one couldn't leave the Grey. It was for life.

He could hear the unspoken questions within the question proper, and Sasuke stills for a moment, contemplating the implications. “My brother has said…that it takes a very special woman to care for someone who they know will one day leave them and never return.” And Itachi was right, because that was too much to ask of anyone who wasn’t a Warden.

"Your brother is right. It would take a very special person to love someone under those circumstances." Hinata sighs as she caresses his cheek. "It'd also take a special person to live with the guilt of putting their loved one through such uncertainty."

She presses a soft promise of a kiss against his lips. "I know you can't promise me forever, but promise me that you'll at least try to survive long enough for it to be a possibility." Hinata wanted to be realistic. She truly did, but the impulse to tempt him into staying was powerful. He could reasonably live for at least ten years, maybe even thirty. That wouldn't be far though. "If you survive whatever they ask of you and come back to Skyhold, perhaps by then, we'll have a cure." Sasuke could no more sit around and not fight darkspawn than she could not use magic. It was just part of who they were.

Still, there was a chance that he could be saved. That many Wardens could. She'd cling to that. She was an exceptional Spirit Healer. Perhaps it was time to put her talents to better use. How many people had really tried to find a cure that had her talents? Maybe she wouldn't be successful, but she could at least try.

“Hn.” Sasuke’s expression softens and he snorts quietly as he sits up and tucks the sheets in around Hinata. “As if a few darkspawn could take me down. I’ll light them on fire and have them running back to their alpha before they get the chance.” He reaches for his boots and slides them back on, the his tunic, not minding that she could see the scars in the sunlight that came with the years of battle he’d grown up in.

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiles at him. "I'll hope that you return. If you do not...I will know you tried. There is no need for any guilt between you and I."

Sasuke looks back over his shoulder and smiles. “Thank you.” Then he stands and reaches for his armor, pulling on the scale-armored tunic first, the belt for his staff, then the armored overcoat and the belts that held pouches for lyrium draughts, in case the battle grew intense. “But I’ll be back. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

"I hope not." She smiles. It wasn't a concrete promise, but it was something.

After tugging on his gloves, Sasuke turns, already almost fully equipped for battle. “…You’re very strong.” The corner of his mouth turns up slightly. “For an Orlesian.”

"Thank you. Though you seemed to like Orlesian strength well enough last night." She laughs.

“Hn.” Sasuke’s smirk heats a little. “I was persuaded.” And for a moment, he contemplated things he’d never really contemplated before. What would it be like to court her properly? He was a Warden and she was a mage. It would hardly be conventional, but maybe…maybe they could figure something out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Alright, so in this chapter, we're going to start seeing tensions and politics come into play. Not everyone is going to get along perfectly, after all.

Sasuke stops and strokes along the neck of one of the horses stabled at the base of the tower. They were beautiful creatures, and he rather missed the horses that were allowed to roam freely about Dragon’s Peak. Loyal creatures, every one of them, and Sasuke had appreciated their tough, hardy, but affectionate nature. The horsemaster here kept good charges.

But the moment of indulgence passes, and Sasuke begins making the climb up the stone steps to the tower holding the quarters for the Wardens. He was under no illusions that when he returned, he was in for an interrogation. And as he pushes open the door on the top floor, he silently curses, knowing that the interrogation would be coming sooner, rather than later.

Because in those shining eyes of jet was the unholy amusement that his brother always displayed whenever Sasuke returned late after a night out. And Sasuke knew that there would be no avodiing it, as usual. “Itachi.”

"What was that about her not being your mage?" Itachi chuckles at Sasuke's ruffled, but satisfied looking state. Though he could tell his brother was likely braced for some inevitable teasing, otherwise he seemed quite pleased with himself. "I will give you this much, you do have exceptional taste. She's a pretty one."

Sasuke shoots a scathing glare at his brother. Of course his taste was exceptional. But that didn’t mean that whatever they had would…go anywhere. “Then should I take it that you’re moving on from unattainable Antivan nobility to chantry sisters?”

"The chantry sister was just a pleasant diversion. I didn't bed her." He rolls his eyes at Sasuke. "I'm still not certain why you have this fixation on the Antivan and I, but nothing happened."

Oh, now that was downright precious. Sasuke’s glare transforms into a smug smirk, more than pleased with the dirt his brother had unwittingly handed him. “That’s too bad, that sister last night seemed as though she was more than willing to warm your bed. But I suppose it’s only right that you protect your virtue for your Antivan lady. I do hope that the sister wasn’t disappointed in your…poor performance.”

"I didn't 'perform' with her in any respect and really, Sasuke....I'm beginning to grow rather concerned for you." Itachi pokes his forehead, hoping that would be the end of the conversation. "You're imagining things that aren't there and that can't be a good sign for a Grey Warden. Perhaps you ought to be examined."

“If it isn’t darkspawn, I’m not worried.” Sasuke rubs his forehead, as though the motion could will away the nightmares. “But if you failed to perform for her, then I do hope that Shisui or Kaito stepped in to reassure her, maybe Amara, seeing as Kaito was likely busy with the mage I sent him.”

"For someone who is trying so desperately to pretend that he isn't smitten, you're obsessively focused on my love life. I know what you're trying to do, Sasuke. It won't work." Itachi smirks at his foolish little brother. "I was not born yesterday. You're not going to change the subject.”

“More like I’m interested in your lack of one, and your new vow to remain chaste.” It was so different to the Itachi that Sasuke remembered. Because Sasuke doubted that it had anything to do with her being a chantry sister.

"Sasuke, I hardly believe turning down one offer constitutes a vow of chastity." Itachi rolls his eyes.

“Right, of course not.” But at least Sasuke had successfully diverted his brother. “Have the others returned?”

"Not as of yet, but I imagine they will be soon." He shakes his head. "The fact you're so determined to change the subject means you liked that one."

Sasuke couldn’t lie and said that he’d felt nothing for the beautiful enchantress, Itachi would just see through him. So it was best to just get it over with. “And? What’s your point, Itachi?”

"It is just something that comes with being a warden. It would be a lot to ask of her, but given her rank...I'd imagine she understands duty." Itachi sighs as he watches his brother. "I wish for you to be happy and while I understand the million concerns that you've likely thought of...I'd rather not see you deny yourself or her happiness. If it was merely a case of physical attraction that is easy enough to overlook." He didn't believe that was all there was to it though.

Maybe he could be happy. But Sasuke wouldn’t put Hinata through it right now, not until he’d had time to…properly assess things. “We should focus on coming back alive first. Romance can wait until after our first mission is dealt with.” And he knew that the mission was coming, soon. “I had another dream last night.

Sasuke often had dreams of the darkspawn. After the end of the blight, they lessened, but recently, they’d been growing longer, more intense, and more frequent. “I can hear them. They’re growing more active.” They would be needed, and soon.

Itachi sighs as he rests a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Then we shall deal with them as we always have in the past and when all is well, then I shall tease you more about your pretty little Mage as is the natural order of things."

A groan escapes Sasuke’s lips. “I tell you that I have a dream about darkspawn, and you still insist on teasing me?”

"Yes, it serves as a wonderful distraction from your awful dream. Does it not?" He smiles at Sasuke.

“For you.” But all it foretold for Sasuke was embarrassment and humiliation. “Just get ready to leave. I only came back for my staff, anyway.” He pushes past his brother and towards the weapons rack on the other side of the room. He would much rather have stayed with Hinata until it was time to leave, but he knew it would be best to wait for their orders in the courtyard.

He nods at Sasuke, sensing he may have gone too far. "Yes, that would be wise. Let us go." Even playful teasing did have its limits.

Sasuke takes up his staff and checks the grips before sliding it into the leather straps laying across his back. “Do you think it will just be darkspawn this time?” With demons, dragons, giants, and other terrors out there, even Sasuke wasn’t entirely certain what they would find.

"I doubt we'll be so fortunate." Itachi shakes his head. Not with Sasuke having those kinds of dreams. Instincts were there for a reason, even if they were buried in your subconscious.

“Right…” Just for good measure, Sasuke straps on an extra belt with pouches filled with potions and herbs, just in case. He was no healer, but he could tend his own injuries well enough to not need one.

The door opens a second time, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts as their cousin walks inside. While Shisui definitely still carried a hint of afterglow, it was marred by the serious expression on his face. “We’ve been called. We’re heading out within the hour.”

"That didn't take long." Itachi somehow manages to bite back a sigh. "Let's go. It must be urgent." It was far from the first time he questioned his decision to allow Sasuke to join the Grey Wardens and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Sasuke was a proud Warden, but the freedom the organization offered came with many prices. Other than the nightmares though, Itachi had never witnessed Sasuke suffer from his choice in any major fashion. Today was a turning point in that, and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Sasuke nods and straps on the last of his supplies. They could be gone for days or weeks, even months if the location was far and the threat sufficient. He had promised Hinata that he would return alive. All he had to do was keep that promise and try not to take too long. After all, it’s not as though darkspawn would finish him. Not now. And not for a long time.

* * *

 

The courtyard fills with a swell of soldiers, a mix of Inquisition forces, and half of the Grey Wardens recruited after the siege at Adamant. And into this slight disorder walk the Ferelden Wardens.

Sasuke’s eyes work on counting the troops. Over a hundred were assembled here. Not an expeditionary force, but a battle regiment. Which meant that they were walking into a huge, steaming pile of Mabari shit. He glances at his Warden-Constable cousin wryly. “You think that you can handle this many Wardens?” The Orlesian Warden-Commander had died at Adamant, and there was no telling how confused the Warden ranks might be without a proper commander to direct them. It was why Sasuke preferred to be Ferelden. He doubted that the Wardens of Orlais were nearly as independent as their own.

"Sasuke, we've handled worse in the past." Shisui watches the semi-controlled chaos with experienced eyes. "We'll manage this. We don't really have a choice. The darkspawn aren't going to wait for us to get better organized."

“True.” Sasuke steps forward, noting the distinctly low numbers of mages among the Orlesian Wardens. He tried not to think about just why that was the case. Because he would rather believe that he wouldn’t have resorted to rampant blood magic like they had.

On the steps of the citadel, Cullen stands alone, looking out over the assembled warriors, all of them carefully picked for the mission ahead. He ignored the curious onlookers, come to watch the troops heading out, for there was no time to lose, and the entire assembled force was present. “Forces of the Inquisition, Grey Wardens! A Red Templar incursion south of the Exalted Plains has revealed entrances to the Deep Roads that threaten to turn loose a horde of darkspawn on the villages spanning the southern border . Your mission is to find these tunnels, seal them, and deal with the presence of Corypheus’ forces. Grey Wardens, it is up to you to find and eliminate the darkspawn before they overrun the villages! Hold the line and keep them from turning north.”

Itachi frowns as he hears Cullen's instructions. They were reasonable, but easier said than done. He was under no illusions. They were going to lose some Wardens today, but he would do all he could to protect his brothers and sisters of the Grey and his actual brother. Sasuke. "It looks as though we're going to be sealing some tunnels." He glances at his kin. "I think we can manage that."

“And in the meantime, we try not to fall into the Deep Roads while we’re sealing those tunnels.” Sasuke knew what happened during the Calling, but he wasn’t intending on going on his prematurely. “No one’s paying a visit to the dwarves just yet.”

"Yes, best to avoid those." Itachi nods, but he says nothing further as he notices his brother's attention had drifted to someone else. It was the pretty mage again.

The troops begin turning towards the gates and mount up to head out through one of the mountain passes. Sasuke’s eyes look up to the middle courtyard to see a very familiar pair of pale eyes. He hadn’t asked, but he wasn’t surprised to see her here to see off the troops. Everyone in the castle would know by now that some of them wouldn’t be coming back.

Hinata wasn't entirely sure how, but she manages to spot Sasuke in the sea of Wardens and offers him a small smile. A small smile and a nod of her head were all she could offer him now, but she could only hope it was enough. She was there and still remembered his promise. She still wanted to keep him. Their eyes locked and all those unspoken words were somehow conveyed or at least she prayed they were.

Sasuke returns the smile, his eyes flashing with fiery determination. He’d promised he would be back, and had claimed that the darkspawn wouldn’t get him so easily. It would look terrible if he reneged on that promise by dying in this battle.

Her smile grows at seeing his, but she gives him another nod before disappearing into the crowd. She had 'said' what she wanted to say. It wouldn't do to distract him now when they were about to march.

The smile on Sasuke’s face fades, his expression mirroring the determination in his eyes. Then he spots the look on his brother’s face and rolls his eyes. “Not a word, Itachi.”

"I didn't say anything." He shrugs innocently.

“You want to.” And that was basically the same thing. Sasuke couldn’t stop his brother from thinking the words, but he could at least try to stop him from saying them.

"Well, I won't deny that, but I bit my tongue." He smiles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "What more could you ask of me?"

Sasuke scowls. “For you to stop poking me?” Though he silently scoffs at the thought as he finds the nearest free horse and rolls his eyes at the sight of the Orlesian Wardens mounting so…gracefully. He cared nothing for grace and simply pulled himself comfortably onto the horse.

"If I did that, you'd start to worry." Itachi smiles as everyone prepares for battle. Sasuke would always be Sasuke. "And you know it."

“Maybe.” Sasuke groans softly. “Clearly, it’s not going to be the darkspawn that kill me.” It was his brother’s damn forehead pokes!

* * *

 

Barren trees stand around the forward camp as the Inquisition’s forces mill about, breaking up into manageable squads for advancing over the rough terrain. After three hard days of riding through mountain passes and grassy plains, tensions were riding high, and thus far, all had been quiet. That peace was soon to come to an end.

One of the Orlesian Wardens points irritably towards a map laid out on a large table with his dagger. “We must meet z’em on ze field here, where we will not risk surrounding ourselves with z’em. Ze passes there are too narrow for maneuvering.”

A female Warden crosses her arms and shakes her head. “I disagree. If we are to control the tide of the battle, we must take the high ground and force the darkspawn to close ranks and stagger their movement.”

“You forget the threat of the Red Templars. If the darkspawn pass through this field, they’ll cut off our access to the Red Templars and allow them to open up more passes to the Deep Roads, if they exist.” An Inquisition scout points to several markers on the map. “If we let them flee, we’ll have more than the current horde on our hands.”

Sasuke glances over at where the very loud arguing has already erupted. “Looks like they’re still at it.” Orlesians did love to argue, or so it seemed. He was used to seeing loud, heated arguments that lasted perhaps a couple of minutes, with everyone shouting until someone took charge and laid out all of the bare facts, and how to act on them. Otherwise, everyone was left to their own devices, and things simply seemed to work out as long as you kept your allies in mind. This had to have been going on for almost an hour already. “Do they really think that the darkspawn are just going to sit around and wait for them to finish arguing, and then go along with whatever their plan is?”

"Sasuke, they're all just trying their best to minimize casualties." Shisui shakes his head his cousin's impatience. "It is best to sort these sorts of things out before we charge off if possible."

“Yeah, it’s best to sort them out so that we minimize ALL casualties.” Sasuke had gotten a look at that map, and there was no way he was going to go off what they were planning. “There’s a village between us and the darkspawn. Between that battlefield and the darkspawn.” If they went with that plan, they might minimize Warden casualties, but there would still be lives lost. The passes were a better bet. But Sasuke would prefer to fight well before the village, with the passes at his back as a potential fall-back position before the darkspawn could get to them.

Shisui nods at him. "That is my assessment as well, but it's best to let them air out some of the tension with bickering than to turn on each other during a battle."

As the arguing grows more incensed, Sasuke’s fingers twitch towards his staff. If a fireball lobbed at their heads would set their brains functioning again, he would be more than happy to supply that fireball. “Tense or not, if they turn on each other during a battle, then they’re not Wardens.” Sasuke clenches his fists and leaves his cousin behind, storming over to the table holding the map, and the fools gathered around it. He takes a dagger from his belt and drives it into the map right in the middle of the valley past the passes. “That’s where the fighting is going to be. Now stop arguing.”

Shisui just shakes his head and tries his best not to groan. "Sometimes I wonder how he hasn't gotten himself killed with that temper." It was the right choice, but Sasuke had a lot to learn about diplomacy.

One of the Orlesian Wardens wrinkles his nose in distaste at the appearance of the interruption. “Zis does not concern you, Dog-Lord. Ze Grey Wardens of Orlais have long worked without lectures from rural Ferelden guardsmen.”

Sasuke growls at the derogatory nickname and the blatant insinuation that he was in any way inferior to them. “But clearly you need it. You are NOT sacrificing the village in order to draw the darkspawn out into an open field.” This one must have been a chevalier at some point. Sasuke had met a couple of them once when they came to the garrison at Amaranthine and tried to throw their weight around. They were definitely more likely to be elitist arses than warriors from common origins. “If your commander were still alive, I’m betting they would have had more brains in their head than you. This argument is pointless, because we’re not leaving the village to be overrun.”

“And who are you to think that you command me, whelp?” The Warden bristles, disdain clear in dull grey eyes. “I am a Senior Warden from the esteemed garrison at Jader. You WILL show the proper respect.”

“I’ll show you respect if you earn it.” And Sasuke knew that wouldn’t be happening any time soon. “You have no authority to make this call. Your commander is dead, and so are your constables.” And nothing was going to bring them back now.

Itachi frowns as he heads over with Shisui to stop the bloodshed. "If you continue to disgrace our brothers and sisters with your contemptible behavior a moment longer, I will challenge you for your rank." He whips out his staff and summons a blaze. "You will apologize at once or I shall force you to."

The Warden glares at yet more interruptions, clearly insulted by the use of magic in an attempt to intimidate. “Hmph, I am merely telling zis child zat his fancies are not required here. We plan for war with ze darkspawn, not some child’s game. Sacrifices are necessary.”

"It's easy to tell other people to make sacrifices when you're not the one that is planning on giving up their life or their family today." Itachi glances at Sasuke. "Would you prefer to teach this insect his place or for me to do so? His buzzing is growing most irritating."

It was tempting, truly, and everything inside Sasuke burned to put the arse in his place. But instead, his gaze drops to the knife he’d embedded in the table, and he sneers, turning his back on the former chevalier. “Don’t bother wasting your magic on him. The battle ahead is more important than this fool’s ‘fancies’.”

Sasuke had other things to do, and he knew one way to humiliate the man, while establishing a new chain of command as their argument drew the attention of the rest of the wardens in the camp. “Warden-Constable Uchiha, I’m heading to the passes to cut off the darkspawn and establish a foothold.” Sasuke glances at his cousin, his fingers clasped firmly around his staff. “Look out for falling rocks when you bring the rest of the Wardens to the battle.”

Shisui nods at Sasuke. Well at least it was over. Though it was a pity the arrogant Orlesian was still standing. "Understood. Well that is enough staff measuring contests for the day. Our duty is to fight darkspawn. Not each other."

Successfully chided, the Warden backs down in a small show of respect for the Constable. And despite the initial argument, there are no more protests from within the order’s ranks, only a milling about as all of the warriors buckle down to prepare for battle.

“Hn.” Sasuke rolls his eyes at the sight. Clearly, Orlesian Wardens only knew how to follow orders when a superior told them what to do. How sad. He shakes his head and strides away from the camp, knowing precisely in which direction he needed to go to get to the passes. Shisui and Itachi could get the Wardens to follow them, Sasuke had no interest in trying to wrestle with a bunch of overly cautious Orlesians.

"He acted disgracefully, but you need to work on your temper." Shisui eyes Sasuke. "Promise me that you will try. One of these days, it may not end in your favor."

Sasuke glances back over his shoulder, knowing the futility of his cousin’s request. “I could try. But I think I would rather take it out on the darkspawn instead.” Then he glances at his brother. “Don’t take too long, or I might get bored enough to kill them all before you show up.”

"Sasuke, what are we to do with you? Truly." Itachi sighs and shakes his head. "But very well, let's get going. The darkspawn wait for no one."

He had intended on going alone, but Sasuke knew better than to really expect that Itachi would let him traipse off across the Dales in search of darkspawn all on his own. Itachi never allowed him to do anything on his own, nothing dangerous, in any case. So, Sasuke smirks at his elder brother. “Just don’t slow me down, Itachi.”

"Considering how easily distracted you are, I should say that I have more cause for concern than you in that area." Itachi snorts. He'd be gray by thirty if Sasuke kept this up.

“I shift focus easily.” Sasuke shrugs, seeing nothing wrong with his tactics. When one was facing a horde, focusing too hard was even more likely to get you killed than not focusing enough. There was no point in blinding yourself to attacks from the sides or rear to focus on the enemy in front of you.

And maybe, just maybe…he might not finish off all of the darkspawn before his cousin showed up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: One of the spells used by Itachi in this chapter greatly resembles some of the spells in Dragon Age 2, so although there is a debate about whether the spell it resembles is blood magic or arcane magic, I’m going to put it in the arcane category, since there’s no blood involved, just pain. Side-note: if any of you are Naruto fans who don't know what darkspawn (hurlocks, genlocks, shrieks, ghouls, and ogres) look like...look them up. It might be very enlightening.

Despite his earlier attempts to show an outward calm, on the inside, Sasuke was still seething after that run-in with the pompous warden whose morals clearly needed upending. And then, when confronted by authority, he backed down practically immediately. It was easy to see how Corypheus managed to play them like a lyre.

He digs his staff into the ground as he climbs one of the tall, twisting rocky outcrops that dot the landscape, his eyes peeled and searching for anything that even remotely resembled an entrance to the Deep Roads amid the rolling hills and fields. All it needed were some decent mountains and it could almost pass for the western Bannorn.

By the Maker, it even had another important feature that Sasuke recognized from home, before he and Itachi and their cousins had marched straight from Amaranthine to wipe them out. Red Templars, milling about in their camps almost as though they were still even remotely human. With their magic-dampening abilities, they were more than a small hassle for the five of them to deal with. “What do you say we throw that deluded Orlesian at them? Maybe he’ll actually manage to stick one of them with the right end of his sword.”

Itachi rolls his eyes at Sasuke's suggestion. "That was petty and beneath you. Had you desired it, I would have been happy to challenge the Orlesian to combat or you could have done the same." He shakes his head. "Wardens do not condemn their own to such a fate when it's avoidable."

Just seeing the Red Templars was enough to irritate Itachi to know end, but still he tries his best to mask it. Letting one's emotions rule you on the battlefield was an almost surefire way to die well before you received The Call. He'd seen it happen more times than Itachi would ever be comfortable admitting.

“Well, he’s the one who would condemn a village to die.” Sasuke focuses on the pillars, even as he hears the notes of the song in his head grow louder. Notes, he called them, for each whisper sounded a little different, and together, they sang a haunting melody. “Do you think that if we collapsed some of these pillars into the passes, we could cut off the way to the village and create a rampart for our cousins to fight from?”

"I never said that I liked the bastard or that the world wouldn't be better off without him." Itachi looks at the pillars thoughtfully at the suggestion. "Just that it was beneath you, but that seems like a fine plan" It could work.

Good, because they had to move fast. The song was getting louder, the way it always did when the darkspawn were coming. In this way, Sasuke was unusually gifted. Or so their Warden-Commander had said. She’d said that Sasuke was particularly sensitive to the ebb and flow of darkspawn energies, and could hear their whispers much more clearly than even some of the older wardens.

It was why he had so many bad dreams, but it also let him feel the smoothly surging horde so ways behind the Red Templars, concealed within tunnels in the rocky spires. “There’s a few hundred of them, at least. They’re hiding, but…” Sasuke could feel them clearly, without a doubt. “If we wait until Shisui gets here to start blasting the pillars down, they’ll overrun us and head for the village.”

Itachi didn't like it, but they had no choice. "Just do it. I'll explain everything to him later." That was all the warning he gave before Itachi smacks his staff into the ground, causing the very earth underneath him to shake. Though it was targeted at the pillars. Granted, he couldn't take them all down with one spell, but he wasn't alone. He had Sasuke by his side.

Sasuke takes off over the rocky outcrops gathering magical energy in the head of his staff and blasting the rocky pillars on the other side, piling one on top of the other to built a wall of rubble to keep the Templars trapped and the darkspawn from having a way through to the village. He shoots downing lightning, cleaving and crumbling one side of the wall to create a smooth plane that would be impossible to climb from the attacking side. On the other side, he leaves an uneven staircase of rocks for his fellow wardens to climb over to join the battle when they arrived.

But as expected, the brothers’ actions do not go unnoticed, and the Templars, glowing with an eerie red light from the Blighted lyrium corrupting their bodies, all turn to look at them high above their heads. The rallying cries go up and swords are hefted into the air, prompting Sasuke to look just in time to dodge an arrow flying at his head.

"Our brothers and sisters will be coming soon." Itachi taps his staff to the ground a giant made out of magic forms around them. "I call this Susano’o. We can send attacks towards them, but I'd be surprised if they could crack its protective barriers." He begins hurling spells at the direction of their enemies. "As with all forms of magic, there is a catch. Well, two. It's as painful as listening to strutting Templars and one can only hold it so long." It should be enough though. Surely, the other Wardens would come running to their aid shortly.

Sasuke smirks at the sight of the giant form around his brother. So he’d actually fucking done it, then? He’d mastered the spells in that old book of arcane magic that had been shoved away in the library? “You’re not the only one who’s been practicing, Itachi.” Sasuke moves within the giant form, approaching the edge of the outcrop, where he spins his staff about, gathering lightning around him, and slams it into the ground, shooting off giant arcs of magical energy that surge through the air, striking down on every Templar within fifty feet of one another.

"I'd accuse you of showing off for your Mage, if she was here." Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he reaches into the quiver on his back and begins sending arrows at their enemy. The only difference was these were flaming arrows and he had spelled them to hit his targets. "We'll thin the herd. They should be coming soon. Do try to conserve at least some of your magic though."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and breathes in, drawing a little magic in from all around him. “I’ll be fine.” He twirls his staff about, shooting blasts of lightning out of it as he sets eyes on every target his brother was not laying claim to. One of these days, someone needed to just figure out a way to attack a bowstring to a staff, that way, his brother could carry fewer weapons and less weight into battle.

But even as the first few Templars begin to fall, the ground begins to hum and shake, and from the southernmost grouping of spires spill a shower of rocks and a horde of darkspawn, confirming all of the foreboding feelings that Sasuke had felt since arriving. No…since even before leaving Skyhold. Itachi was right, they were going to lose some Wardens today.

But an answering charge comes from those in silver and blue armor climbing over the rocks and up the spires. “For the Grey Wardens!”

“For the Inquisition!” Warriors clad in the orange of the Inquisition surge over the makeshift fortifications just as the battle truly begins to erupt.

“Sasuke! Itachi!” Shisui is among the few Warden mages who climb the pillars to get the high ground while the warriors below began their charge. “Nice work on getting the battlefield under control before we got here.”

Itachi watches their approach with no small sense of relief. The battle was about to begin in earnest. He nods at Shisui in a show of acknowledgement before turning his attention to Sasuke. "I'm going to release the shield. Unless the battle will be over in a matter of minutes, the energy cost is simply too high." With this many foes, that was unlikely. "Are you ready?"

“Already ahead of you, Itachi!” While his brother might like to down enemies at a distance, Sasuke preferred being in the thick of things where he could use the elemental magic he specialized in to their greatest effect, controlling the battlefield and wiping out large groups of enemies all at once. To that end, he surges forward and takes a running leap off the outcrop and flips backwards through the air towards the battlefield below.

"...Why is he so determined to die before he's thirty?" Itachi smacks his forehead as he takes off after his brother, firing arrows and slamming his staff into the ground all the while. He may as well take out as many darkspawn and Red Templars as possible while playing a dangerous game of follow the leader with Sasuke.

Racing ahead, Sasuke passes a number of Wardens already engaged in battle with the darkspawn, but they were fine and holding their own. Instead, he straps his staff to his back and fills his hands with lightning, bringing them together and pressing, twisting the magic until it explodes around him in a cage of arcing lightning and catching ten darkspawn within its bounds. From the sheath upon his back, he pulls the sword that he carried as a nod to his noble upbringing, though he certainly knew full well how to use it as he slices clean through three darkspawn paralyzed by his magic.

Itachi channels his fire through the staff and releases a long lasso of flame of swords. Though it cuts like a spear, easily taking out ten darkspawn. "You're foolish, jumping in like that. What were you thinking?"

Sasuke huffs as he lights his sword aflame and drives it through yet another darkspawn. “I was thinking that I would kill darkspawn now, and then ignore you as you yell at me for it later?”

"You can be such a child sometimes." Itachi takes out some of his frustration by smashing his staff into a darkspawn's head.

As the darkspawn begin mindlessly closing in on them, Sasuke trades his sword for his staff and whirls it around, shooting off spells in half a dozen different directions, before unleashing another chain of lightning bolts. “If that’s what gets the job done!” Sasuke twirls about, barely dodging another arrow from a genlock archer. Fast little bastards, they were. “Itachi, look out! We’ve got archers on us!” Sasuke dodges another three arrows, but a fourth pierces his right arm between the silver griffon insignia on his shoulder and the leather glove ended covering his forearm.

"Sasuke!" Damn it! Itachi summons another giant made of magic and wraps it around them, ignoring the pains that shot through him.

The younger warden rolls his eyes and merely lowers his staff as the darkspawn around him are pushed out by Itachi’s magic. “I’m fine, Itachi!” Sasuke presses his fingers to the shaft and breaks it, then pulls half of the arrow out the other side where the arrowhead had gone right through his flesh. It was a painful wound, yes, but it had missed his bone and it was only bleeding lightly, which meant that the flesh wound wasn’t too severe. He takes a length of cloth from a pouch at his waist and uses his teeth to bind the wound. “I’ve had worse than this and you know it.”

"It was dumb luck it wasn't worse." Itachi seethes at Sasuke. "It's one thing to fight bravely, it's another to fight with no regard to your own safety."

“I was worried about yours!” Sasuke glares slightly as a barrage of arrows hit the outer shell of Itachi’s spell. He takes up his staff again and ignores the stinging in his arm as he conjures a wave of fire that incinerates most of the archers.

Around the edges of Sasuke’s consciousness, he could feel the tide of darkspawn beginning to wane. Between the Grey Wardens and the forces of the Inquisition, the Red Templars and darkspawn alike were falling left and right. But this was where Sasuke had been fighting to, because if they were going to have any chance of keeping the darkspawn down, then they needed to seal off the tunnel down to the Deep Roads and bury it under enough rock to bury an archdemon.

Sasuke curses and the world around them erupts in fire and lightning as he blasts through most of his remaining magic, as well as all of the darkspawn within thirty feet of them. “The tunnel should be close by. We need to seal it off while the others are fighting!”

A few darkspawn begin to emerge from behind some of the pillars, giving Sasuke a good idea as to where they needed to pile up the rocks right now. “There!” He reaches into another of his pouches and pulls out a couple of small bottles. He uncorks one and presses it to his lips, downing the shimmering blue liquid in three gulps. Magic surges through his veins as he takes up a battle position once more and shoots powerful fireballs at the base of the pillars, even as he works to guide the shattering pieces of rock down the other side and over where the darkspawn were emerging.

Itachi frowns at his brother’s response before he has his Susano’o assist with the sealing. Its massive magical hands were rather apt at shoving into place the large boulders that Sasuke was busily creating. It appeared that he would have to wait until later to chastise his brother, once again, for recklessly putting his life in danger.

As the two of them crush the emerging darkspawn by fitting the boulders into place, Sasuke’s nose twitches and crinkles as the scent of electrocuted and burning darkspawn fills his nose. He enjoyed the thrill of battle plenty, but the smell of burning, rotting flesh was one that he loathed trying to get accustomed to. The dull throbbing of his wounds, of which there were several though mostly minor, was something he found easier to grow accustomed to. Just a few more scars to add to his collection. Though he was certain that his brother wouldn’t be pleased.

* * *

 

Sasuke sighs as he trudges back to camp with the other Wardens who had made it through the battle. Thanks to some well-places barricades, he and Itachi hadn’t had to deal with much of the horde as they sealed up the tunnel.

But when they’d climbed back over it to see the main battlefield, the sight had been moderately horrific. The bodies of the darkspawn had lain scattered across what was once a grassy plain, along with the mangled, twisted bodies of the Red Templars. And along with them, more than two dozen of their own, Inquisition forces mostly, but a handful of Wardens as well.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen a battle like that. But at least they’d prevented any extra casualties. The village was safe, the tunnels were sealed, and the mission had been completed with fairly minimal casualties. But it still stung to see the bodies of their fallen Wardens being carted back to camp.

Shisui walks alongside the two, keeping a careful eye on Sasuke, as he was the most wounded of his cousins. “The two of you did well today.” Even if Sasuke was utterly reckless, his actions had shortened the battle considerably.

"We were fortunate that the battle went as 'well' as such things ever go." Itachi glances at Sasuke. "Go and treat your injuries. Infection can kill just as surely as any darkspawn."

He was still furious about what could have happened. It was nothing short of a miracle they had both made it through yet another battle in one piece. It could have ended far differently though. There were gambles taken that didn't need to be and Itachi was finding it increasingly difficult to rein his temper.

As far as he was concerned, Sasuke's saving grace was was twofold. That his idea had actually worked, and that Itachi hadn't missed the way the younger Warden had eyed the dead. Any of the fallen Wardens could have just as easily been them. He could have lost his brother today. Life was too short to hold a grudge over carelessness taken in the heat of battle. But that didn't make Itachi happy about the events of the day. It was best to retreat and collect himself. Besides, he wasn't lying. Sasuke should get his injuries treated.

“Yeah, alright.” Sasuke knew better than to let a wound fester, and though he’d given it some rudimentary treatment on the battlefield and more on the way back, it was still best to get it looked at by the healers back at the camp. It would be days before they could return to Skyhold, and so the enchantress that he favored would be too far away for him to see for a private healing session. Still, he glances at his brother and smiles faintly. “Thanks for having my back today, Itachi.”

"You're my brother. It is my job to ensure your safety, even if you have a death wish." The fragile hold that he had on his temper was already loosening. Itachi could feel it. "Even more so than the average Grey Warden and that is saying something, Sasuke. We lost our parents. I don't want to lose you as well. Go and get that wound attended to."

“Yeah, I will.” Sasuke shifts on the balls of his feet, rocking back and forth for a moment, then steps forward and briefly embraces his brother. Itachi had always worried for him, but sometimes, his big brother just couldn’t see that that worry ran both ways. Sasuke wanted to protect Itachi too. Then he pulls away and strides off towards the tents, his hand pressed over the wound on his arm to keep the bleeding staunched.

Shisui sighs and watches the tortured expression on Itachi’s face soften just a little. “Come on, you need to get some rest. He’s alive and the healers will see to it that his wounds don’t grow any worse. Now he needs you to look after yourself.”

"The only 'injuries' I have are that I used a great deal of magic and that boy is going to turn my hair gray well before its time." Itachi sighs as he shakes his head. "Though I suppose it's just your nature to play peacemaker."

“Someone has to.” And if Shisui weren’t capable of it, then he would have no business trying to get the Orlesian Wardens to work with them, despite being Ferelden. His ability to keep the peace was why he’d been made Constable of the Grey at his young age. “Besides, even if your hair does turn gray, I doubt that the ladies will love you any less.”

"That's kind of you to say, Shisui. Though we both know that isn't my concern at the moment." Itachi sighs as he watches Sasuke walk off. His brother had exceptionally good hearing, but even he should be out of earshot by now. "His behavior as of late concerns me greatly. He used to be more strategic. Yes, he came up with a brilliant plan, but then he just charged into battle like it was his first time doing so. No regard for his own safety." Itachi wasn't sure if it was out of arrogance or fear masquerading as arrogance. "I don't like it and he no longer listens to me."

Shisui had noticed it too and he had a few theories, one sticking out a bit more than the rest. “I think he’s scared. He’s more sensitive to the darkspawn than even I am. I hadn’t told you back when it started, but Sasuke was hearing the false Calling before even I did.” And that was on top of the frequent nightmares. “A number of the Orlesian Wardens lost their minds at Adamant. It could be that he fears the same fate befalling him. The longer this war goes on…” The higher the chance of precisely that happening to all of them.

"It seems these beasts will not be satisfied until they have taken everything from us." Itachi's eyes narrow. "He's so young. Sasuke doesn't deserve such a fate. No one does, but especially not him." Perhaps he had been foolish in agreeing to become a Warden. Itachi knew that Sasuke wanted to go, and the desire to avenge their parents and protect others had been so strong at the time. He had been naive, thinking that if they joined, they would find a way to end this before the Calling became an issue. "If there were a way to exchange our sensitivities, I would do it." This unfortunately wasn't something Itachi could protect him from. He could soothe Sasuke's worries for a time, but it was only a temporary respite.

“Yes, I know the sentiment.” And considering what Shisui had seen in the other Wardens who had survived the siege at Adamant, he couldn’t help but admire his little cousin. “But he’s strong, stronger than we might give him credit for. Those with lesser wills have fallen to the madness being induced in us Grey Wardens, but he hasn’t succumbed to it, despite being the most vulnerable of us. His will is strong, and it’s as much a strength for him as it is an annoyance and source of worry for us.”

"Well, I’m certain your skills can be put to better use than speaking with me on such depressing matters." Itachi crosses his arms and sighs. "We know that Sasuke is too stubborn to tell me this on his own. So I'll have to figure out a way to assist him that won't wound his pride or make him worry about me worrying." An impossible task to be sure.

“And while you do that, I have to keep the Orlesians from descending into chaotic division over tactics.” A job that Shisui wasn’t at all looking forward to, but had to be done nonetheless. “Good luck with Sasuke, I fear we’ll both need all of the luck we can get.”

"Yes, it certainly does seem that way." Itachi shakes his head as he starts off. "Truly, it is hard to say who has the more impossible task."

“Definitely you, Cousin.” Shisui chuckles dryly. “I may have the Orlesians, but you’ve got to deal with a Ferelden as stubborn as a Free Marcher.” Andraste bless Lady Mikoto’s soul, but that woman embodied everything that the free cities across the Waking Sea were famous for. Her stubborn demeanor being one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: We have more people for you! There was some interest in having more people beyond the Uchihas appear, and so, that wish has been granted. Enter, the Antivan Crows and one bubbly Templar.

Within the ancient library underneath the citadel of Skyhold, Fiona plucks an ancient treatise on the use of magic from one of the shelves. This was a quiet place, far removed from the daily hustle and bustle of the rest of the castle. She liked the quiet places for study, it made it far easier to think.

But there was a part of her that missed the adventuring of her youth. A part of her that missed the special bonds of camaraderie that she had felt as a Grey Warden. But something had decided that it was not to be, just had decided that her rebellion was not to be. Not in the way that she’d envisioned, in any case.

Still, she did what she could to aid all mages in distress. Even if she did not have the reach that she once held, Fiona was determined to do as much for them as she could. There was something in the spirit of a Grey Warden that, even without the Taint, was impossible to destroy.

Hinata enters the library with quiet steps. Just loud enough to alert the other woman of her presence. It likely wouldn't bode well for anyone to sneak up on a Grey Warden whether or not they were on active duty, but being loud felt like it would be disrespectful. "Lady Fiona, do you have a few moments. I should like to speak with you about an important matter."

The former Grand Enchanter peers back over her shoulder and nods, closing up the tome in her hands. “Of course, Hinata. Feel free to speak your mind. If there is any way in which I can help, you have but to ask.”

"I'm afraid the topic might make you uncomfortable, but I feel as though speaking of it might do a great deal of good." Hinata bites her lower lip. The other woman was so kind, it almost felt like a crime to revisit what were undoubtedly unpleasant memories for her. Still, it was a necessary evil. "You survived the Blight and I would like to help...find a cure for the Calling. Surely, the two are connected."

“You wish to cure the Calling?” Fiona frowns slightly. “Such a thing…would saves the lives of many Wardens if the cause of the Calling itself could be halted. But records of attempts are few enough, and what happened to me was an accident of which I do not know the nature. What I do know is that I have been left without that which made me a Warden, without the touch of the Blight, and without the power to complete the duties of a Warden.”

"Well, perhaps there is a way to do something similar to those who first hear The Call and they could...retire." Hinata's mind swirls with an infinite sea of possibilities. "That would be better than them marching towards their deaths at least. If only there was a way to figure out how it happened to you...surely, it could be replicated."

“I have sought to discover what happened to me for many years now, nearly three decades.” And Fiona remembered the moment that the taint lifted, and the peculiar conditions that led to it. “The Taint was stripped from me after an expedition down into the Deep Roads. I had accompanied three other Wardens there and a…guest. When I emerged from the Deep Roads with my Warden friend and our companion, I could no longer hear the call of the darkspawn. My Warden friend was untouched by whatever power removed the taint from me, and I do not know if this was connected, but some months later, I gave birth to a son.”

Hinata blinks as she absorbs that. "Perhaps it was your pregnancy that led to your...situation." She wanted to say recovery, but the Hyuga woman didn't want to risk offending Fiona. She might still wish to be a Grey Warden for all Hinata really knew. "If so, that means...the male Grey Wardens couldn't possibly replicate such a scenario." Though it would offer a flicker of hope for the women.

“Perhaps, but there was no precedent, and no way to be certain. Grey Wardens have had children in the past. Not many, but some.” And Fiona considered herself to be one of the lucky few who had produced a healthy child as a Warden. “However, the only other account that I have heard of that describes a Warden living well past their Calling is of a mage who was able to extend his own life with magic. What sort of magic, I can only guess, but that delves into secrets that the Wardens tell none but their own.”

"Then it likely wasn't the pregnancy itself." There had been other female Wardens who had children. A slim minority to be sure, but they should have been cured by that logic. "Did the father of the child have magic?" Perhaps it was the combination of warden and mage that would result in a cancellation factor?

“No, he was not a mage. His bloodline did not carry a predisposition towards magic.” Though Fiona knew that it was for the best. Alistair had a difficult enough life as it was, but if his father had passed magic to him…such a life would have been all the harder.

Hinata nods and bites back a sigh. It seemed hopeless. "Perhaps if your magic were to be studied?"

“Perhaps. I made many notes on the workings of magic. I left them behind in the Circle Tower at Montsimmard when we rebelled against the Chantry.” Fiona did hope that they had not been destroyed when the Templars also rebelled. “If you wish to find a way to halt or cure the Wardens of their Calling, then I believe you should speak to their mages as well. There is magic to be found in all Wardens, and that may prove to be important in finding their salvation. Merely…without the demons, this time.”

"Yes, it would definitely be preferable not to involve demons." Hinata nods in agreement. "Your notes might be of great help to this quest. Would you go with me?"

“I…” Fiona sighs and shakes her head. “I cannot. Our people here have need of me, and thanks to my dealings with Tevinter, I am no longer a welcome sight in Orlais.” Perhaps one day, when this crusade ended, she might be again. But for now, going with the young enchanter would only incite conflict. It was difficult to determine whether that was better or worse than her outright exile from Ferelden.

The young mage could only frown, but nod in understanding. "Of course. It was foolish of me to presume you could leave your post, but you're quite right." She'd just have to find a way to do it. "Thank you for your help. I know that such things cannot be easy for you to speak of."

“If speaking of them can help you to aid others where I cannot, then I pray that my musings will help to lead you to the answers that you seek.” Fiona smiles softly. “There is a young Templar from the Ostwick Circle that you might consider taking with you on your journey. He is a…bright young man and eager to aid all who ask him for help. Even if they are a mage.” It was strange, for she had grown used to Templars who were far less kind to those that they were meant to protect. “He’s often found in the parring yard, if you’d like to meet him for yourself.”

"I trust your judgement, Lady Fiona, but I must confess that asking a Templar for anything makes me rather uneasy." Was it possible the Templar had simply tricked the gentle spirited woman into believing he had the best of intentions?

“As do I, but he is almost…naively well-intentioned.” Fiona knew well that such kind-spirited Templars were few and far between. “It would be safest for you to travel with a Templar, lest you be mistaken for an apostate. And were it not for the fact that I have witnessed him fight, I would almost say he is entirely harmless. Though he does tend to…converse a great deal.”

"Well, I generally prefer those who talk too much than not enough on long journeys." It did go against her instincts, but Lady Fiona had never lead her astray before. "I shall speak with him on the matter."

Fiona nods with tentative approval. “I believe that he will likely be wandering around the courtyard or sparring. All you need do is look for the young man with hair as golden as the sun.”

Hinata curtsies. "Then he should be easy enough to find. Thank you, Lady Fiona." With that being said, the bluenette goes in search of the friendly Templar.

* * *

 

A sword slices cleanly through the air under the midday sun and scaled armor sparkles in the bright sunlight as a single warrior does mock battle in the sparring ring with a plethora of invisible opponents. A smile as bright as his hair graces his tanned face, and he darts about with agile, though haphazard and creatively chaotic movements.

Hinata cautiously approaches him. He looked so happy. It was hard to believe he was actually a Templar. "Sir?" Still, she knew better than to march up to him while he was training with a sword. That sort of strategy likely wouldn't end well.

“Huh?” He spins around and pulls his sword in close to his body, watching curiously as the mage approached him. Most of them ran away from him as soon as they recognized what he was. But she was actually coming to see him! “Oh, hello there! Can I help you with anything?”

"Yes, Lady Fiona said that you might be agreeable to go on a journey with me." She watches him carefully. She'd never seen anyone this bubbly in her entire life and that was saying something considering she was from Orlais. "My name is Hinata. I'm a First Enchanter and it is my intention to travel to Montsimmard where I might find a cure for the Calling."

“Uh…sure?” He blinks bemusedly, but he was always up for an adventure. The golden-haired Templar smiles brightly and nods. “Alright, I can ride with you to Mantsamurd…that place.” He hated trying to pronounce Orlesian stuff, they always made it so long and hard. “You can call me Naruto.”

"Thank you. I am grateful for your assistance." She smiles at him. "We'll have to pack for the journey. You can bring your own funds if you wish, but I intend to cover the cost of the journey seeing as I was the one who asked you to join me."

“I can handle my own food and stuff.” Naruto had had everything provided for him as a Templar, but his wages here were good, and he could definitely afford room and board for a while if he didn’t hunt his own food or rough it in the woods. He’d done that a lot as a kid. “Are you planning to travel the Imperial Highway, or do you wanna trek through the Dales?” The highway would be faster, but going off the beaten path would make hunting an option.

She tilts her head. Hinata hadn't thought of that. "You seem like an experienced traveler, I'll defer to your judgment on this matter. Both ways have their merits."

“Well, how fast do you wanna get there?” Naruto was fine either way, so it really depended on what the mission was. “Do you want sightseeing or speed?”

"Speed would be best." Who knew how many Wardens would perish between now and then?

“Then the highway it is.” Naruto sheathes his sword, his grin taking on a hard edge. The highway meant potential bandits and more towns, but a more direct path towards the Orlesian cities. “I can be ready to leave in half an hour. I’ll ready the horses while you grab your stuff.”

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you." Hinata smiles and curtsies to him before darting off to prepare for their journey. Finally, they were taking the first real step towards finding a cure.

* * *

 

Sasuke sighs frustratedly as he stares at the crimson fabric above his head. He’d slept in worse places than a tent before, and these tents were actually rather nice, compared to some of the other tents he’d slept in. But no, his resting place was not the source of his frustration.

His frustration was two-fold. First, that the nightmares hadn’t stopped. Not that he had expected them to when they were so close to a place where the Deep Roads very nearly met the surface of the world. But the second source of his frustration was that he was being made to lay down and rest…and rest…and rest… Had Itachi missed the fact that, even after he’d been injured, Sasuke was still perfectly capable of moving about and fighting? Probably. The moment his brother saw blood, it was straight into mother hen mode for him.

But if he expected Sasuke to just sit around and rest while there was obviously a lot going on, then Itachi was clearly going mad. There were Wardens and other mages here versed in healing spells, and Sasuke’s wound had closed up completely earlier that morning. To Sasuke, that gave him the freedom to finally get out of bed and do as he pleased. Though he doubted that Itachi would see it that way.

He sits up, tosses off the blankets, and reaches for his clothes and armor, freshly washed by the staff who kept the forward camp running. As he pulls on his boots and straps on his armor, Sasuke reminds himself to thank the cooks and launderers and messengers later. After all, trying to win a war with brute force alone was a logistical nightmare.

Sasuke reaches for his staff and straps it to his back, before then remaking the bed. His mother always chastised him when he was a child for leaving his bed a mess. Yes, the servants changed the linens, but it was up to Sasuke to keep it tidy. That was just one of the many things he remembered from before the Blight took everything from him.

He pushes the flap of the tent open and steps out into the sunlight, blinking the spots from his eyes as they readjust after a few days resting in a comfortably darkened tent. When they adjust, he notes that there are fewer tents and fewer Wardens milling about than there were before. Had they been called back to Skyhold or sent out to other places in the Dales after this first incursion? He would personally bet on the latter, but he knew that there was one person sure to be in camp who would know.

While keeping an eye out for Itachi, the meddlesome mother hen, Sasuke walks towards the command tent, his steady stride betraying no hint of his previous injuries. His hand reaches for the flap of the command tent and he pushes it aside, spotting his cousin immediately. “Shisui, have the other Wardens been called back or redeployed? The camp is less crowded than it was yesterday…” Shit. Sasuke bites his tongue with renewed frustration when not one, but two sets of dark eyes fall on him.

Itachi doesn't bother to conceal the groan that billows forth from his throat when he sees Sasuke come striding towards Shisui. Honestly, one had to wonder if his foolish little brother actually had a death wish. Was it really so difficult to rest after receiving an injury? Apparently, it was.

"You may as well tell him before I cart his infuriating arse back to that damn tent." Itachi rolls his eyes, not bothering to hide his annoyance this time. "Maker knows that he'll keep sneaking out until he's been fully briefed. How I wish his mage was here to keep him distracted. It seems she's the only one who can talk any sense into him." Though Itachi knew there was more than just talking going on between those two, he did approve. As much as he could approve of anyone seducing his baby brother given their vocations.

Sasuke returns the glare with equal vigor. But he’d chew Itachi out for the mother henning later. “What’s going on, Shisui?”

Shisui glances between his two cousins and barely resists the urge to roll his own eyes. Honestly, these two… “I’ve given orders for the Wardens here to establish a number of forward camps. Skyhold sent us a number of dwarven historians immediately after the battle. They’re guiding our teams towards the places where the Deep Roads most closely rise towards the surface. We’re looking to plug any more holes and bury them under whatever we can pile on them to ensure that no more darkspawn manage to dig their way out.”

“And you’re sure that we’ve plugged the hole here?” Sasuke steps towards the map and scrutinizes the many markers on it.

“Oh yeah, you’ve definitely plugged it.” And Shisui couldn’t be prouder of his cousins and their brute strength. “You and Itachi dropped enough rock onto it that even the dwarven engineer we’ve got assisting had trouble getting to the bottom to confirm it.”

"Indeed, we did." Itachi nods, pleased that something had gone right at least. "Now back to the tent with you, Sasuke. I'm well aware of what you're going to say. Yes, the healers are skilled, but there is no need to tempt fate."

“I’m fully healed, Itachi. I don’t need to stay in bed for a week.” Just because they weren’t on the road and Itachi actually COULD make him stay in bed, it didn’t mean that Sasuke wanted to be there. He preferred it when he had to heal while traveling, because the only thing he hated almost as much as darkspawn was being confined to bed. “I want to go and scout out the village.” Just in case there was something that the rangers might have missed that a Warden wouldn’t.

"Shisui, will you please attempt to talk some sense into him?" Itachi bristles. Why did Sasuke always want to leap out of the frying pan and into the fire? "Clearly, I'm unable to do so any longer. His injuries have healed, so of course in his mind the most logical thing is to go off on a scouting mission and obtain fresh ones."

Shisui’s lips curl slightly. “And what was the first thing that you did once you were assured that Sasuke was asleep and being cared for?” Itachi was the pot calling the kettle black, to be sure.

Itachi glowers at Shisui. "I scouted because it was necessary and I was able to do so. Are you saying that you would have preferred me not to assist you in that regard?"

“Of course I appreciated your help. But you were sporting a few minor injuries of your own.” Not that Shisui wanted to make this into any sort of competition. “It’s not as though Sasuke is likely to run into any more darkspawn out there, so-”

“Agh!” A strangled yelp accompanies a scuffle, cutting off the conversation. Moments later, the dead body of what appeared to be an Inquisition scout tumbles through the flaps of the tents, and a man with wild silver hair enters just behind him, cleaning off a dagger without a care in the world.

Commanding officer or not, Itachi was about to tell Shisui just what he thought of the other man's 'betrayal' when the scream hit and he immediately readies his staff. That could wait till later. A man had just been killed by someone who was treating the matter entirely too casually for Itachi's liking. "Who are you and why did you kill him? Speak quickly. As skilled as you are, you're outnumbered."

“You’ve made a lot of enemies, haven’t you?” The man finishes cleaning off his dagger, then spins it about and returns it to a hidden sheath in his boot. “When Sister Nightingale hired us to deal with the threat to some Grey Wardens, I hadn’t expected for my companions and I to have to deal with six assassins merely on our way here.”

Shisui shifts slightly, his gaze flickering from this man to the scout dead on the floor. “The spymaster sent you, then?” He’d received a coded letter to watch his back, but he hadn’t expected reinforcements on that front.

“Indeed.” The silver-haired man bows almost extravagantly to the Wardens. “You may call me Kakashi. I am a member of the Antivan Crows.”

A woman with auburn hair and purple warpaint steps into the tent behind him, followed by another man, this one with black hair. "You'll have to forgive Kakashi." Rin smiles at them sweetly as she rolls her eyes halfheartedly at the man with the dagger. "He's always been a bit over-dramatic at times, but we love him all the same."

Obito shakes his head. "You get used to it, but he's not lying about the six assassins. As for the password it is apostate."

The lightning crackling around his fingertips that Sasuke had been hiding behind his back dies out, but he continues to watch them warily. “Who are the assassins, and who’s the target?”

“Venatori, according to Sister Nightingale.” Kakashi plucks a roll of parchment from a pouch on his hip and hands it to Shisui. “It seems that they’re not too fond of the Wardens anymore and are attempting to wipe out the main chain of command.”

"Damn it." Itachi's eyes narrow as he watches Shisui read the parchment. "Is it as he says, Shisui?" If it was, that didn't bode well for them. Dealing with darkspawn was unpleasant enough, but having a second enemy would make their circumstances even more dire.

Shisui’s gazes focuses in on the seal at the bottom of the parchment, then he lights his hands aflame and the parchment crumbles to ashes in his grip. “It is. It seems that the Venatori are now dividing their efforts between attempting to assassinate the Inquisitor and sowing disorder in our ranks by assassinating whomever takes command.”

In other words… “You.” Sasuke’s fists clench tightly. His gaze drops to the dead man on the floor, the one who was allegedly a Venatori assassin. “This one was here to kill Shisui.”

"He's fortunate that the gray haired one got to him first." Itachi glares in disgust at the corpse. "His death should have been far more painful, but it seems that they've done us a great service." He tries to compose himself. "Shisui, what shall we do about this?"

The eldest of the three Wardens scrutinizes the three Crows carefully. “…We let them do their job. It seems that they’re already quite proficient at it.” Six assassins, and yet only one of them had gotten within striking distance of him. Even if assassins were not high on his list of people he liked, he couldn’t deny their effectiveness. “And we will continue to do ours.” They were hardly the first allies of the Inquisition to be targeted by Corypheus’ forces, and Shisui was certain that they wouldn’t be the last.

Shisui smiles wryly, morbidly amused by this turn of events. Targeted by assassins, only to have three more appear to protect him. “Welcome to the Grey Wardens’ forward camp here in the Dales. I am Shisui Uchiha, Constable of the Grey of Ferelden. Try not to mind the darkspawn.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Kakashi is nosy, Sasuke curses up a storm, and Obito squirms. If you haven't looked up a list of Thedosian curses, I highly recommend it. They're hilarious.

“Huh, this place looks pretty fancy.” Naruto’s wide blue eyes gaze up the side of a giant ivory tower that looked more like a palace than the last circle he’d been to. He hated the last circle he’d been to. The Templars there were just assholes who liked to hurt the mages. That’s why he’d left as soon as Cullen had raised the call to arms. “Did you like studying here?”

"That's a complicated question." She pauses as though debating her answer. "I loved learning about magic and I was relatively fortunate compared to some other mages, but I doubt anyone truly enjoys being put on a leash."

“Yeah…” Naruto’s gaze darkens slightly. “No one like a leash.” Though it wasn’t just the mages that had been on leashes. At least Cullen held his now, made sure that Naruto and the others got the lyrium they needed and didn’t withhold it to punish them for not hurting the mages properly. “…I’m sorry about that, you know?”

She smiles at him. "You had scarcely more control over the situation than I did. You don't have to apologize to me." It was a sweet gesture, but a fruitless one. "I will warn you though that most Mages will not see things the same way I do when it come to you."

“I know.” Naruto was used to it, but he did notice that a lot of people softened up a bit when they actually got to know him, rather than glaring at him from across a courtyard. “So…how do we get into this place? Spell? Password? A key? Nobody’s home now, right?” After the circles rose up, Naruto would be surprised if anyone had actually come all the way back just to hang out in a deserted tower.

"There is an incantation. It will do you little good since you do not have magic in your veins, but I'd ask you to cover your ears all the same." She trusted Naruto, but it wasn't' good practice to let others hear the incantation that Fiona had entrusted her with.

“Alright, alright.” Naruto covers his ears, totally familiar with the fact that some circles kept their entry procedures secret even from Templars from other circles. He even averts his eyes so that he doesn’t see her lips or hand move. But he does see when the doors start to swing open, revealing a truly palatial interior. Was everything gilded with gold in this place? “Wow…” He removes his hands from his ears as his eyes widen. “Nice place.”

"Thank you and yes, it's beautiful." Hinata nods in agreement. Still, a beautiful cage was just another cage. It might be more pleasant to look at than most places, but there was no denying that. "Shall we?"

“Yeah, sure.” Naruto bobs his head about, taking in the sights as he ambles on inside. “So, I heard that here in Orlais you guys can live outside the circles sometimes. Did you stay in your tower a lot or with your family?”

"That's true, but I stayed in my tower mostly." She blinks faster than was necessary in an effort to prevent any forming tears from falling. Naruto's question was asked with the most innocent of intentions, after all. "I rarely left save for going to buy supplies and visiting Skyhold. My family knows that I'm a mage. Going back and forth would have been too painful."

“Oh…” Naruto glances at the First Enchanter sadly as they start climbing the grand spiraling staircase that wrapped around the inside of the tower. “Do you miss them?”

She tilts her head at his question. The man was the picture of innocence despite his vocation, it seemed. "Of course, I do. I still write them, though. In that regard, I'm luckier than most."

“Yeah, I guess.” Naruto could definitely think of people a lot less lucky than the kind mage walking alongside him. “Do they worry about you joining up with the Inquisition? I mean, what we’re doing is pretty dangerous work, you know.”

"They do not know and it will stay that way." She gives him a firm look. "In that matter, I will not compromise. They wouldn't approve. They'd worry for me, but one this is too important. Far more important than one person's safety."

Naruto nods, knowing that she was right. “You’re…a really good person, Miss Hinata. I’m happy that I’m the one you asked to come on this trip with you.”

"I'm happy that you accepted. You didn't have to." She smiles at him. "Most would have said no."

“Yeah, well, most of the other Templars are assholes.” Naruto shrugs easily, as if he hadn’t just insulted most of his order in a single breath and handful of words. “Cullen’s decent, though. Just had a lot of bad shit happen to him.”

She nods. She had heard about Cullen. "Well, I'm glad you're the exception to the rule."

“I’m not. I should BE the rule.” Naruto hated seeing other Templars acting like assholes. He didn’t like being told that he wasn’t being a Templar the right way either. Screw that. “The others seem to forget that we’re supposed to PROTECT mages, not hurt you guys.” What was the point of being stationed in a circle if all you were there for was clean-up duty. “Anyway, where do you think all these papers of Miss Fiona’s are?”

"Upstairs in her old quarters." She smiles at Naruto. His idealism was moving. "And yes, you should be the rule. Maybe one day you will."

“Yeah…” Maybe one day he would. Though first, he’d rather have this tower stop spinning. This place had way more stairs than the circle he was at. Though…to be fair, that circle was more of a square and not very tower-like. Not like this place, anyway. “I guess that means we’ve gotta get looking then, huh?”

"Yeah. We probably should." She nods at him. "I really appreciate all your help. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you."

“Nah, it’s my job to help you out and keep you safe.” Naruto did take his duties as a Templar seriously, even if he was part of the Inquisition now. “Besides, now I get to do more than just do sentry duty at Skyhold.”

She laughs softly as her eyes sparkle with mischief. "When you put it that way, I suppose that I've saved you a great deal of boredom."

“Yeah, but uh…” Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “Just don’t tell the commander I said that, okay?” Otherwise, Cullen would have his ass for it, and the put him back on sentry duty.

* * *

 

Dark eyes survey the landscape before them, or at least what Sasuke could actually see through all these damn trees. Back in Ferelden, there were hills that you could stand on, only to be able to see for miles in every direction. But here in the Emerald Graves, it felt there there was nothing but one enormous tree after another. Blighted forest…why couldn’t they go hunting for darkspawn in the Bannorn instead?

He growls deep in his throat and urges his horse over a number of gnarled roots extending over the path, his mabari trotting along faithfully by his side. “Andraste’s ass…” Why couldn’t they have stayed in the Exalted Plains? At least there were open fields and passes there. This place was just no end of convoluted terrain and branches and roots and vines galore. What he wouldn’t give for a proper road. “Fucking nug-lickers…”

"Do all you Fereldens have such dirty mouths?" Kakashi chuckles as he watches the other man with mischief dancing in his eyes. "It's a wonder Itachi didn't order me to wash your mouth out with soap."

Sasuke barely resists the urge to jump as the crow and his horse come out of fucking nowhere. “Itachi has just as dirty a mouth as mine. He just prefers to hide it since he’s supposed to command the respect of our bannorn.”

"Ah well, that makes sense." The image was a most amusing one. Kakashi could barely imagine Itachi swearing like a sailor.

“Hn.” Of course it did, Sasuke wouldn’t lie about it. “And yes, back home we’re not nearly so careful about words that would offend delicate Orlesian sensibilities.” He casts a side-eye at the assassin riding beside him. “Have I offended your delicate Antivan sensibilities instead?”

"Trust me, I could say things that would make your hair curl, had I the mind to." Kakashi smiles at him. Hmm. Well, he might as well get some entertainment out of this trip.

“I doubt that.” Sasuke had spent the last couple of years around almost nothing but Wardens. As heroic as their order was meant to be, he was fairly certain it was also one of the best places in Thedas to learn to curse. “Shouldn’t you be busy bothering my brother or my cousin?”

"They're a little busy tying up lose ends and besides, I find your company most amusing." Kakashi grins at him, knowing it would send the firecracker on edge.

“Hn. If I’m what you find amusing, then should I wonder what you Crows get up to in your spare time?” Sasuke had only ever heard of Zevran’s exploits as a former companion of their commander.

"Well, it does vary by the individual. I imagine it overlaps a great deal with what Wardens get up to." He winks. It was delightfully easy to rile him up.

“So drinking bar swill from across Thedas and singing badly?” That, and the falling into bed with whichever attractive partner caught their fancy on a given night. Sasuke wouldn’t pretend to be above that one, but he did like to think he had better taste in booze than the average Warden.

"Something like that. You're quite worldly. So what you led you to become a warden? There must be a story there." Kakashi watches him curiously.

Sasuke bites back a retort and rolls his eyes. “Not as worldly as you seem to think, but I’ve heard the stories from older Wardens.” Though thanks to the Inquisition, that was changing, and he was finally out of Ferelden for more than a short jaunt to the Free Marches with the commander. “If you want a story, do a little math. How old do you think I was when the last Blight hit ten years ago?”

"Rather young, I would say." Too young in all honesty. "Which is one of the reasons why I think there is a story."

Onyx eyes harden slightly before simmering down into a disinterested gaze. “…The Blight happened, that’s the story. I was a kid and there were darkspawn and death everywhere.” And it had been…a very long time ago. “They came up from the south and overran Dragon’s Peak before heading north to Denerim. The Bann saved everyone that he could, hiding them in the castle at the top of the mountain. But several people were touched by the Blight that the darkspawn carried. Some died quickly, others were strong enough to linger but they chose to…end their lives before they could turn into ghouls and turn on the rest of us.”

Kakashi nods in sympathy. It was a sad, but all too familiar tale. "Yes, so that motivated you to become a Warden?"

“Yes.” There were a great many things that had, but that was the primary motivator to Sasuke. “The Bann and his wife, my father and mother, took their own lives when they knew that there was no saving themselves from the taint. Itachi could have hidden his magic, stayed at Dragon’s Peak, and fulfilled his duties as the new Bann. But a few years after Shisui joined the Wardens to escape being sent back to that nightmarish Circle Tower, I decided that I was old enough to join him there. I wanted to kill darkspawn and at the time there was no safer place for a mage like me to be.” Because he refused to be imprisoned and abused by Templars in Kinloch Hold. He refused to suffer the same fate as so many of Shisui’s friends. “And because I decided to go join the Gray Wardens, Itachi refused to let me go without him.”

"Yes, I got that impression when I first laid eyes on you two. You're all fortunate to have family members with you. I could be wrong, but I don't think that's the case for most Wardens." His smile turns wistful. "It's certainly not the case for those in my profession. I am sorry for your loss, though. Truly. Words are meaningless in such a situation, but it is sincere."

Sasuke sighs softly, his gaze now fixed on the path ahead. “It was a long time ago. I’m no longer the idealistic child that I was back then.” His innocent hopes and dreams had been brutally shattered and ripped away when the Blight hit, only to be replaced later by prophetic dreams of darkspawn and death. Even in that, he had to be special. He knew that the others didn’t have dreams nearly as powerful as his. But he’d never quite told them about the intensity of them. That much, he would keep to himself for as long as he could keep quiet when a nightmare took him in its clutches.

"Perhaps not, but some sliver of that child is still within you or you wouldn't be breathing." Kakashi places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's hope that keeps us all going to some degree. Children are filled with it."

Maybe that was true. No…Sasuke knew it was true. “You’re right.” His mouth twists into a terrible, tortured smile. After all, it was that piece of him that screamed silently every time he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

With a firm nudge to his mount’s belly, he coaxes the horse into a canter, dodging roots and vines as Aoda pelts after him through the trees. He needed to stop thinking for now, just freeze his mind and feel the wind against his face. The wind reminded him of home, even if it was far too warm and far too wet in this blighted forest.

* * *

 

The sun had risen and set a number of times before Shisui was able to set himself up in the command tent on the other side of the Emerald Graves. Here, the forest gave way to the open plains beyond the trees, and Shisui was sure that if he squinted hard enough, he would be able to see the Western Approach on the other side. Endless plateaus and desert all touched by the Blight. And in that vast desert sat Adamant, the south-westernmost fortress of the Gray Wardens. He had no desire to visit that place, not after what had happened with the magister who had taken control of the minds of their fellows.

Besides, other things demanded his focus now. Such as the prickling feeling of being watched that crawled along the skin of his neck. His hand goes to his dagger, the one he carried in case magic proved not to be enough to fell his foes. “It’s not very wise to sneak up on a Grey Warden, you know.”

"Perhaps not, but Crows are hardly cowards." Obito smiles as he heads towards Shisui with Rin at his side. "I trust that you've spoken to Kakashi about the aid we're lending your party?"

“I have.” And then Shisui had sent Kakashi off to watch over Sasuke. After all that had happened, Itachi would seriously maim him if anything were to happen to Sasuke. Still, this Crow before him didn’t sound quite like his comrade. “You’re Ferelden, aren’t you?” The man’s face was half masked, but there was a familiarity about him nonetheless.

"I was born there, yes." Obito shrugs. There was no real reason to lie about that much. He wouldn't give the man his last name. It was also doubtful his family was still looking for him after all these years. "What of it? I left that place behind years ago."

Shisui’s expression softens slightly. “It’s nostalgia, mostly. Before ending up in Orlais on this world-ending crusade, I grew up listening to voices like yours. Your accent comes from the Bannorn. You’re from the east, aren’t you? Near Denerim.”

"That I am." He eyes the homesick warden with unease. "Means nothing to me. Not sure why you joined the Wardens when clearly your heart is in Ferelden." Obito had always craved something more meaningful than the life of a noble. His family had never understood that. So he got on a ship and never looked back.

A quiet chuckle bubbles up from Shisui’s throat. “It is, and it will still be there when this war is over and we return to Amaranthine.” There, they would be only a few days’ ride from Dragon’s Peak. “I became a Warden so that I could protect my home in case another Blight followed on the heels of the Fifth.”

"Ah. You're a believer in the cause and all that." Utter nonsense in Obito's view, but he couldn't deny feeling some sense of envy. There was something appealing about having such an optimistic view of your home and your lot in life. "That's nice. Since I know you're going to ask, left my family for freedom. I was never a slave. I was just smart enough to get on the first ship out of there. Eventually, I met Kakashi and Rin. They're my true family. Been with the Crows ever since. Now, let's get down to business."

“Alright.” It was quite the story, if rushed and clipped. Shisui could tell that the man had some hard feelings about his family, and he rather wondered what could have happened to cause such a falling out. “Then I suppose it’s only right for you to know who it is that you’ve been tasked with protecting.” Shisui holds out a gloved hand amiably. “I am Shisui Uchiha of Dragon’s Peak, Constable of the Grey serving under Warden-Commander Cousland of Ferelden. I serve as the head of the Amaranthine garrison, and currently I’m trying to wrangle the Orlesian contingent of Wardens.”

"I don't envy you for that last bit in the slightest. The Orlesians have always been rather...independent spirits." Rin nods at him. As soon as Shisui said his surname, she curses their luck. It would be a miracle if they finished this assignment without Obito's full lineage being discovered.

Obito frowns hard behind the security of his mask, but keeps his voice neutral. "We're fortunate. We are Obito and Rin of the Crows. Nothing more, nothing less." He had always thought Kakashi was his polar opposite, but now Obito knew that wasn't true exactly. Here was a kinsman of Obito's whose life had taken a completely different direction. Where he had fled with glee, this man wanted nothing more than to return. A proper gentleman and all that bullshit. "We're here to keep your pretty little ass from getting killed. You can have fun keeping the dandies in line."

“Yes…what fun it will be keeping the independent little dandies in line.” Shisui rolls his eyes and spreads open a map on the table, marked here and there with spots where the Deep Roads came close to the surface. “But I suppose that the least I can do while you’re here is provide you with a ‘pretty’ view.” Pale lips curve into a smirk. “Though I imagine that your friend Kakashi is more interested in pestering my little cousin than in admiring the view.”

"Kakashi excels in two things. Killing and pestering people." Obito nods. Why beat around the bush? Anyone that had spent five minutes with the silver haired man knew that. "Still, he's one of ours."

“Indeed.” Shisui knew better than to expect loyalty amongst assassins, but it was clear to his eyes that these three held great loyalty towards one another at the very least. “Now, if the three of you are going to be keeping an eye on me, there’s a lot you’ll need to know.” Movements, mission rosters, his every possible location, and those of his cousins as well. After all, anyone with half a brain could figure out that one of the easiest ways to get to Shisui was to target any one of his cousins. “I’ll also be sending a raven back with a request to send out a new healer.” Their last one had died during a skirmish on the way here. “Is there any message that you would like to send to Sister Nightingale?”

"We have no message to send." Rin shakes her head at the question. "It would be in everyone's best interest to focus more on the briefing than courtesy." She could only pray this mission would be a swift one. The sooner they left these Wardens behind the better. Why had she ever agreed to this mission? Oh right. The pay.

* * *

 

Hinata had lost track of the time. All she knew was that she had done it. She had found the necessary papers. "Surely, the answers lie here."

Books and papers, some loose, some rolled into scrolls, lay strewn about her as she peruses their contents. Within them was contained everything from basic manipulation of magical energies to complex arcane magic and spirit healing. A few texts were so ancient that they had begun to fall apart, whilst others were so new that they could barely be older than the rebellion itself.

And within one scroll, one that had been hidden from view, lay the secret of the Joining, the Grey Wardens’ initiation ritual that drew together magic, lyrium, herbs and the blood of darkspawn and an archdemon, mixing them into a concoction imbibed by the Wardens during their Joining. It was blood magic of the most complex degree, for it included no demons or sacrifices, only a willingness to risk one’s life to undertake it and bind oneself to the Taint.

The last scroll was disturbing to say the least. Hinata could scarcely bring herself to read it. Though that was likely a sign that it was useful. Maybe there was some in these writings. Something that could lead to a cure.

Footsteps that ring with the clink of metal-plated boots ascend the stairs and a head of blond hair pokes in from around the corner. But unlike before, Naruto’s grin was nowhere to be found. “First Enchanter?”

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata looks up from the scrolls, only to frown at Naruto's serious tone.

Naruto holds up a small scroll in his left hand, one far too small to be any sort of academic or official document. It was a missive. “A raven came. Sister Nightingale says that one of the healers traveling with the Grey Wardens was killed in a battle, so they’re short a spirit healer a few days ride south-west of here. She says that she’s sorry to take you away from your research, but she wants us to head down to their camp and fill the gap.”

Hinata blinks. Whatever she had been expecting, that hadn't been it. "I see. Well, we can hardly ignore such an urgent summon." She sighs as she sets down the scroll. "Besides, we might learn something of use there."

A ghost of a smile returns to light up Naruto’s face. “Alright, then you get packed and I’ll carry whatever you wanna bring with us downstairs. We should be able to ride there in four or five days without running our horses into the ground.”

"Very well." She nods at him. "I've always advised not running horses ragged."

“Great, then let me get some of that…” Naruto tilts his head slightly, frowning at the sight of the scroll emblazoned with a griffon. It only took a second, but he knew blood magic when he saw it. He was a Templar, after all, he was trained to find that shit.

But instead of freaking out about it, he just picks up the scroll, rolls it up, and tucks it under his arm. “You’re gonna need this one, aren’t ya?”

"I'm afraid that's possible." Hinata sighs and s hakes her head. "I wouldn't use it, but there might be a clue. I know well what happened when others tried to use it last time as a cure."

“Yeah…” Naruto had seen what went down at Adamant and he’d come out of it alright. Hell, he’d even knocked some sense into a couple of the Wardens there himself. He’d seen how desperate they were to save the world, even if it meant using blood magic. It was hard to blame them too much when their intentions were noble, even if their decisions were stupid. “Come on.” He picks up a few more of the books and scrolls closest to Hinata. “Let’s get outta here.”

She smiles as she walks with him. "Yes, let's. This time we won't fail. We'll save them."

Naruto laughs and shoots the mage a lopsided, puppy-like grin. “You bet we will.”


End file.
